Mis Tres Hombre y Yo
by Aa-09-Zz
Summary: Hermano, estoy ercutando burbujas que hago...NO hagas nada...hermano me comi una manzana de chocolate, NO COMAS MAS MANZANAS, HERMANO CONVERTI A TÍO MIROKU EN RANA!....que fue lo primero que te dije?.el 7! esta buenisimo!
1. Dos mas Uno

bien esta historia es un poco de todo no es como la otra obviamente pero tendra su pizca de magia, para está historia les recomiendo la cancion Fantsía o Realdida de Alex Ubago, recuerdo los personajes no me pertenecen le pertnecen a Rumiko Takahashi yo solo me hago responsable de Will... ah y por ultimo un regalito...

REVIEWS!!!!!!!

* * *

Está historia es un poco confusa, me pasó a mi a mi hermano y primo, y cuando nos sucedió no sabíamos que esperar, para poder contar mi historia deben saber como me llamo, mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho, vivo en un mundo un poco raro, donde hay demonios hechiceras, sacerdotisas y muchos seres mágicos viviendo entre humanos, yo también soy un ser mágico, ya que saben esto pueden saber el nombre de mi hermano y primo Sesshomaru Taisho mi hermano mayor y Miroku Taisho mi primo, y amigo más querido, nosotros somos seres mágicos pero nadie lo sabe, vivimos bien económicamente somos dueños de las empresas Taisho, y estamos orgullosos, la levanto nuestro abuelo, y luego fue terminada por nuestro padre, el culpable de lo que nos sucediera, ya que lo menciono, debo continuar diciendo, está es mi historia….

Se encontraban tristes, los tres su abuelo y tío se había muerto, los hermanos estaban desconcertados, era un demonio fuerte y muy saludable, no habían hablado con el desde hace más de cinco años por problemas con la nueva mujer de el, su esposa Anabeth Haunted, ella era hechicera y una de las malas el aseguraba de que había cambiado pero ellos nunca le creyeron, ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que lo enterraron, y ese día habían sido citados por el abogado de su padre, en ese instante se encontraban hablando y finalizando con las cosas de la empresa y las cosas personales de su padre.

-. Bueno, creo que eso es todo no.- dijo Sesshomaru

-. Si, escuchen Se que saben esto, pero debo decírselos de nuevo.- dijo Myooga.- saben que su padre murió en un accidente y que el estaba con Anabeth.- dijo.

-. No sabíamos que estaba con Anabeth, es decir para que ella vendría a vernos también.- pregunto Inuyasha.

-. Verán, ellos venían para hacer las pases, lo que sucede es que ellos…-mirando a los chicos.- Escuchen no le daré más vueltas al asunto, ellos venían a pedirles que fueran los padrinos de su hija.- dijo sin no más.

-¿padrinos de su hija?- pregunto Sesshomaru.- acaso tuvieron una hija los dos.

-. Si, el caso es que ellos ya habían hecho todo el papeleo por si ellos murieran ustedes fueran los encargados de su hija.- viendo lo cínico de la situación.- y solo venían a pedir sus firmas, pero como ya no pueden…-

-. No estas pidiendo que la cuidemos…- dijo Inuyasha.- sabes que vivimos nosotros dos y Miroku, somos solteros y vamos todos los días de jerga…-

-. Lo que dice Inuyasha tiene razón.- mirando a Myooga.- no tiene otros familiares.-

-. No lo siento los únicos que les quedan son ustedes, además la niña no tiene la culpa de lo que aya pasado entre sus padres y ustedes, está más que sola en este mundo.- finalizo el anciano

-. Entonces no queda más que cuidarle…- dijo Sesshomaru.- ¿Dónde se encuentra?...pregunto.-

-. Esta afuera.- termino.- escuchen se que va a ser difícil pero deben cambiar su vida por ella, en estos momentos necesita de mucho apoyo.-

-. Lo entendemos….-

Salieron y la vieron era una cosita muy pequeña, no tendría más de seis años, tenia pecas las cuales eran muy pequeñas, su ojos dorados y cabello plateado, tenia el cabello suelto y corto, parecía un duende.-

-. Hola…- dijo la pequeña.- me llamo Will y ustedes.-

-. Me llamo Sesshomaru, y el Inuyasha.-

-. Hola…- mirándola.- dime quieres comer.-pregunto.

-. ¡SI!...podemos comer pizza.- pregunto.-

-. Claro…- Decía Sesshomaru.- Myooga, dime que tenemos que llevarnos.-

-. Ese maletín.- decía indicando un bolso azul marino oscuro.- es lo único

Se marchó, al parecer todo iba muy bien, comieron, y fueron a su casa en donde un Miroku los esperaba, ellos entraron al departamento, la niña una poca confusa ya que aún no le habían explicado ciertas cosas…-

-. Oigan…ahora viviré con ustedes.-pregunto.-

-.si…y está será tu nuevo hogar.- dijo Inuyasha.-

El departamento es si era grande, tenía muebles de color negro de cuero y una mesa de cristal en medio de ambos, y al lado una mesa para seis personas, luego al frente se encontraba una cocina, la cual se veía intacta por lo que se podía deducir que no se cocinaba mucho.

-. Chicos porque demonios se tardaron, saben llame a Cristal, Jazmín y Verónica, si se tardaban más iba a ser un cuarteto.- mientras que se arrepentía de sus palabras ya que estaba la pequeña niña.-

-. ¿Que es un cuarteto?- pregunto la niña inocente

-. Es una charla entre cuatro persona…-

-. Ah…-mirando a Miroku con curiosidad.- hola mi nombre es Will….y tú también me vas a cuidar.-

-. Cuidar….- viendo a sus primos.-

-. Hablemos en la cocina….Will, en el segundo cuarto podrás ver la TV, ve.-

-. Si…- muy obediente se fue de allí.

-. Ahora explíqueme que sucede.-

-. Sucede cabeza de chorlitos que ahora tenemos una nueva hermana y que la tendremos que cuidar…- dijo Inuyasha muy molesto.- ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir cuarteto y mujeres en una misma oración frente a la niña?-

-. No la vi…es muy pequeña…no me digas que ella es la hija de tú padre.-

-. Si….Myooga nos pidió que la cuidáramos.-dijo Sesshomaru.- quiere decir que se acabaron las noches de libertinaje.

-. Tiene razón no podemos darle un mal ejemplo.- continua Inuyasha

-. Bueno…no estoy de acuerdo, pero eso si…no dejare de traer mujeres…-

-. Bien, pero que la niña no las vea…-

"Y así comenzó todo, mi hermano y yo decidimos cuidar a la pequeña, y desde ese día todo lo que conocíamos fu a dar una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados, tuvimos que adaptarnos a una vida sin mujeres ni parrandas todas las noches, a cocinar, lavar, y jugar la mayoría del tiempo con ella, paso todo un mes estábamos llegando al mes de septiembre, y pronto Will iniciaría las clases, cursaría segundo de preescolar, compramos todo lo necesario, pero no contábamos de que buscar un preescolar decente era peor que buscar un libro, pero al final lo conseguimos, recuerdo también que ese día pasaría también algo muy importante…"

Se encontraban entrando en la compañía Taisho, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru y Miroku, venían discutiendo quien estaría en las entrevistas para el puesto Publicitario, y el de la nueva niñera de Will.

-. Escuchen yo hablare con las niñeras y ustedes dos en la persona que necesitamos en el puesto de publicidad.- dijo Miroku.- Will no toques eso, no sabes de quien es…- mirando a la niña tocando una colilla de cigarro.

-. Recuerda lo que paso con la otra…tienes suerte de que no te demandara.- dijo Sesshomaru.- también recuerda porque está Will.

-. Porque mi tío es un mujeriedo…-

-. Es mujeriego Will…que te hemos dicho de no meterte en conversaciones ajenas.- Reprendía Inuyasha a Will.

-. Hermano…puedo ayudar en las entrevistas.- pregunto Will, la cual vestía una falda rosa y una camisa con floreritas en cima una chaqueta rosa, y unas zapatillas de color rosa

-. Will…cuantos años tienes.- pregunto Inuyasha.

-. Cuatro…-

-. Dime tú crees que una niña de cuatro años pueda con el trabajo de entrevistar a tanta gente.-

-. Si…por mi nombre lo haré…-

-. Eso espero...-subiendo al ascensor y marcando el piso.- sabes si lo haces, te quedas quieta y nos ayuda te daremos helado de chocolate.- dijo Miroku.

-¡si! Helado… ¿puede ser de doble ración?- pregunto muy contenta a Su Tío Miroku.-

-. No…solo una…- abriéndose las puertas del ascensor y bajando Miroku

-. No te preocupes princesita yo te daré doble ración.- dijo Miroku al oído de la niña, y bajando de el elevador para que luego este se cerrara y quedaran solo el trío de ambarinos-

-. Hermano…tengo sueño.- dijo, y no era raro eran las ocho y treinta por lo general ella siempre estaba despierta a esa hora pero ese día era distinto ya que la habían despertado muy temprano.- me cargas.

-. Si…ven.- mientras la cargaba y la pequeña se recostaba de el.

-. Inuyasha, la mimas mucho.- dijo.-

-. Solo calla.- mientras sentía que la niña se dormía poco a poco en su hombro.-

Salieron del elevador, encontrándose así una larga fila de mujeres muy jóvenes y algunos hombres.

-. Hola Inuyasha Sesshomaru.- saludo cordialmente Sango la secretaría de Inuyasha- Ayame se encuentra ocupada solucionando el problema con el pago del preescolar.- mirando a la niña en brazos de Inuyasha, a la cual la vio de cara.- tienes sueñito.-

-. Si…-

-. Bien ven si.- estirando las manos para poder capturar a la pequeña que enseguida se acomoda en el hombro de la mujer.- no creo que la necesites para trabajar.-

-. Lo se…- mientras caminaban así su oficina, realmente quería que la pequeña se quedara con el.- puedes hacerlas pasar, y deja a Will en la oficina de Sesshomaru.

-. Como órdenes…-

Pasó una hora, ya eran las nueve y treinta, ya Will había despertado, y desayunado, estaba jugando por hay, estaba con su Tío Miroku, pero luego de un rato se aburrió y subió finalmente, encontrándose en el elevador a una Chica de cabellos negros y ojos color café.-

-. Hola…-

-. Hola.- contesto la mujer con una sonrisa.

-. Me llamo Will y tú.-

-.Kagome.

-. Que bonito nombre.- dijo.- y a que has venido.-

-. Para conseguir un puesto de trabajo aquí, y tú.-

-. Para divertirme un poco.-dijo en ese instante se abrieron las puertas del elevador.- adiós.- dijo corriendo dejando a una Kagome desconcertada.

Entro en la oficina y vio a un hombre muy feo, se sentó juntos sus hermanos mayores, luego el hombre salio, la niña empezó a hablar.

-. Saben a quien me encontré.- decía mientras trataba de acomodarse en la silla.

-. A quien.- pregunta Inuyasha

-. A una linda mujer llamada Kagome…-

-. Y te agrado…- pregunto Sesshomaru.

-. Sí…

-. Bien dejen de hablar ya viene la próxima candidata viene por el puesto de publicidad.-en ese momento entro Kagome.

-.Tú.- menciona Will captando la atención de Kagome.- como estas.

-. Bien…yo…me equivoque de oficina.- preguntó.

-. No estas en el lugar indicado.- menciona Sesshomaru, ya que Inuyasha estaba embobado por la recién llegada.- dime, como es su nombre.

-. Me llamo Kagome Higurashi y estudie en la universidad de Tokio.-

-. Hermano…-susurrándole al oído a Sesshomaru.- puedo preguntarle yo.- a lo que su hermano asiente.- dime Kagome cuantos años tienes.-

-. Tengo 25.-

-. Mi hermano Inuyasha te lleva un año que bien…y dime.- pensando.- te gusta la pizza.

-.Respondiendo con una gotita en la cabeza.- si pero con mucho queso.

-. A mi también…-

-. Dígame, que experiencia tiene en Publicidad.- pregunta más serio Sesshomaru mirando a su hermanita serio.-

-. Estuve trabajando para la revista de Tokio pero decidí buscar algo más grande, un reto más grande…- contestó la joven.-

-. Dígame, se considera una persona responsable.- preguntó Inuyasha saliendo del trance.

-. Si…llueva, truene o relampagueé, yo entregare el trabajo a tiempo.

-. Ah….pero dime te gustan los niños.- pregunta Will.

-. Si…- contestó con una sonrisa.- y dime cuantos años tienes tú.- siguiéndole la corriente

-. Tengo cuatro…pero cuando estoy trabajando tengo cuarenta.- respondió animada- dime te gusta algún equipo de béisbol.

-. Si los medias rojas de Boston.-

-. En serio a mi me gustan los yanquis de nueva york.- acercándose más a ella.- y dime tienes novio.- pregunto.-

-. No…- contestó riendo.- y tú.-

-. Si…pero no les digas a mis hermanos porque después no me dejan.-

-. Bien…y como se llama.-

-. Se llama el capitán Jack Sparow, y me lleva por mar a donde yo quiera.- dijo emocionada.

-. Enserió, debe de ser muy divertido.- riendo.- y dime.- susurrándole al oído.- no crees que tus hermanos se enojen con tigo luego de haber interrumpido su trabajo.-

-. Si…- asustándose y llevándose las manos a la boca.- escucha yo me hago invisible, te borro la memoria y me voy.

-. Si pero le quitas lo de borrar la memoria porque después a quien le daría unos caramelos si no me acuerdo.- pregunto.

-. Cierto…cierra los ojos.- dirigiéndose a la puerta.- nos has visto nada.- saliendo de aquella habitación, dejando a una Kagome divertida.

-. Lo siento, ella es un poco, loca.- dijo Sesshomaru.-

-. No se preocupe, ella es muy agradable.-

-. Cierto, bien creo que falta que nos entregue su currículo.

-.si tome….-entregándole una carpeta.-

-. Tienes excelentes referencias, decía Inuyasha.- dime, te acostumbrarías al horario de nuestra compañía.

-. Si mientras me dejen comer todo estará bien.-

-. Pues bien, Will se que estas hay pasa.- mientras pasaba la pequeña, acercándose a su hermano Sesshomaru- podrías darle la noticia de que será la nueva publicitaria aquí.-

-. Claro…Kagome, bienvenida a la compañía.- mientras la abrazaba.- puedo enseñarle donde trabajara.- pregunto.

-. No creo que sea el momento además, tú debes hacer otras cosas.- mientras Inuyasha se levantaba a darle la mano a Kagome.- Felicidades ahora estas en nuestro equipo, podrás comenzar el lunes.-

-. Gracias, no sabe como le agradezco esta oportunidad.- mientras le estrechaba la mano a Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, seguida de Will quien le dio un fuerte abrazo.- te debo una pequeña.

-. No hay de…- dijo mientras veía a Kagome.- de cualquier modo te quedaría estando, o no yo aquí.- río muy segura.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron entrevistando niñeras, la cuales solo iban para comprobar el estado de los hermanos Taisho, y al momento solo buscaban una noche de aventura con alguno de los dos pero como siempre ellos se negaban a la tentación mientras su hermana estuviera con ellos, estaban con la última de las candidatas.

-. Buenas tardes.- dijo un hombre fornido de ojos Azules.-

-. Si vienes por el puesto de publicidad llegas tarde.- dijo Miroku.-

-. Si lo se…es que vengo por el puesto de niñera…-

-. Enserio.- dijo Inuyasha.-

-. No me consideren un pervertido, se los juro.- dijo el moreno de ojos azules.-

-. Bien, entonces habla.- dijo Sesshomaru.

-. Para empezar mi nombre es Bankotsu Rodríguez, y soy de España.- dijo.- estoy aquí en Japón de paso ya que mis padres viven aquí, así que solo me quedare una temporada y necesito un trabajo de medio tiempo.-

-. Ya veo…- dijo Miroku.- y dime que sabes de niños.- pregunto.-

-. Lo suficiente, tengo muchos hermanos menores y muchos sobrinos, lo cual me ha brindado una excelente destreza para cuidar a un niño.-

-. Y dime si alguna vez me ahogo que harías, me meterías el dedo en la garganta o llamarías a emergencia.- dijo la pequeña.

-. Haría lo primero, o tratar otra técnica de primeros auxilios.- dijo.- como te llamas.-

-. Mi nombre es Will, tengo cuatro años y tú.- pregunto.- dime traerías a tú novia cuando estemos solos, o me dejaras haciendo lo que yo quiera.-

-. Ninguna de las anteriores, apenas tengo veintisiete años, sabes eres inteligente para tu edad.-

-. Lo se, lo único que me falta es leer.- mirando a su tío Miroku.- tío se parece a ti en lo mujeriego.

-. Hay pequeños de hoy en día.- mientras tapaba la boca de la niña.- y dígame, ah tenido problemas con la policía.-

-. No, en mi país fui guardaespaldas, pero lo estoy tratando de dejar.-

-. Es decir tiene permiso para portar armas.- pregunto Inuyasha.-

-. Si pero nunca la dejaría cerca de un niño.- mientras daba una pequeña pausa.- y menos una niña tan linda como su hija.-

-. El mi padre, oiga nos pareceremos pero ellos son mis hermanos y mi tío.- aclaro la pequeña.-

-.eres graciosa.-

-. Y tú eres agradable.-

-. Bueno, viendo la situación y su potencial, podría cuidar a Will los días de semana llevarla al preescolar, llevarla a la casa ayudarla con sus tareas y traerla aquí si se da la oportunidad.- pregunto Sesshomaru.

-. Si, lo haría….-

-. Bien, entonces, cuidaras a Will.- mientras se tomaban la mano.-

-. Bien, me alegro.-

-. Bueno está es la dirección.- mientras Sesshomaru le daba un papelito.- estás es la dirección de la casa y el preescolar.- te veremos a las siete y treinta.-

-. De acuerdo.- dando una reverencia.- nos vemos el lunes pequeña.-

-. Si…- mientras veía al joven marcharse.-

-. Y dime ¿Cómo se porto la princesa de la oficina?- decía Miroku cargándola.- ¿se merece la doble ración de helado?-

-. No, no se la merece.- aclaro Sesshomaru.

-. Vamos Sesshomaru se porto muy bien.- mirando a su hermano.- además hoy no te dijo nada de ya sabes quien.-

-. Cierto…- mirando a la chica.- bien, te lo podrás comprar.

-. ¡SI!...- mirando a su tío Miroku.- ¿podemos ir ya?-

-. Si, podemos ir ya…-mientras veía a sus primos.- la llevare a la heladería de a esquina.-

-. ¡Si helado de chocolate!- mientras salía de la oficina en los brazos de su tío, en ese momento entro Ayame.-

-. Vaya, alguien tendrá un premio por haberse portado bien.- mientras miraba las caras de sus jefes amigos.- bueno, debo decir que me fue muy difícil, pero lo logre, ya Will está en el preescolar.-

-. Gracias Ayame…- agradecía Sesshomaru a su secretaría de confianza.- y dime como esta tú esposo e hijo.-

-. Están muy bien, Koga está en la empresa Wolf de París ya que surgió un problema y Zack se encuentra en la guardería.-

-. Pensé que Zack tenía seis años… ¿Por qué lo tienes aún en está guardería?-preguntó Inuyasha.-

-. No puede estar con migo todo el día.- contestó

-. Sabes, creo que a Will le agradaría mucho Zack.

-. No lo creo…

-. Bien…- dijo Sesshomaru.- tomate el resto del día, no creo conveniente que ese pobre niño este todo el día mirando bebes.-

-. Gracias Sesshomaru.- despidiéndose de su jefe sin pensarlo dos veces.- el lunes llegare temprano, debes firmar unos papeles…-

Al salir su secretaria, se dieron cuenta de algo, will, no tenía una figura materna a su lado, su madre era y sería siendo única pero ellos no podían remplazar el amor de una mujer y menos el de una madre.

-. Sabes desde que will llego a nuestras vidas, todo ha cambiando.- comenzó diciendo Sesshomaru.- creo que es hora de que viva con la figura de una mujer.

-. Sesshomaru ella ya tiene mamá…no se la podemos cambiar, además ya se está acostumbrando.-

-. Inuyasha…no lo ves cierto…no nos pasaremos el resto de nuestras vidas cuidando a Will…ella merece un hogar una familia, no tres solterones mujeriegos que la cuiden.

-. Pero somos su familia…

-. Lo se….pero no todo es de hombres…ahora la podemos ayudar complacer y alegrar, pero que haremos cuando tenga quince, o cuando se desarrolle o cuando tenga su primer novio…que aremos

-. El tiempo lo dirá.-


	2. ES IGUAL A TRES

HOLA!, bueno aqui vengo con otro capi, espero que les guste y cualquier duda me avisan si, ninguno de los personajes es mio solo el de Will, para esta ocasion podrian escuchar algo de Alex ubago, Fantasía o realidad.

Reviews!!!!

* * *

Preguntas difíciles. 

Era Lunes, y obviamente era un día muy importante, Will se encontraba dormida en su recamara, hasta que tres seres interrumpieron, los tres tenían la fija intención de despertarla.

-. Will, hora de levantarse.-dijo Sesshomaru.- se va a ser tarde.

-.no quiero…-contesto bajo las sabanas.- hoy ustedes no me pueden llevar.

-. Y ¿Por qué no te llevaríamos?- pregunta Miroku.

-. Porque papá siempre me llevaba al jardín de niños.- contesto destapándose y llorando.- el me levantaba y me amarraba las trenzas de los zapatos mientras mi mamá me daba el desayuno y me peinaba.- aumentando a cada segundo la intensidad de sus lagrimas.- no quiero que ustedes tomen el lugar de ellos…

-. Will…nosotros no vamos hacer nada de eso…- dijo Inuyasha.- apenas y sabemos peinarte y cocinar…no pretendemos ocupar el lugar de ellos, ya que no somos ellos…

-. ¿Por qué murieron?-pregunto la niña.

-. Porque ya terminaron lo que tenían que hacer aquí.- dijo Miroku sentándose en la cama de la niña.- aunque no lo parezca…

-. Yo los quiero hoy conmigo.- dijo sentándose en posición india.- no es que no los quiera…los extraño…

-. Sabes ellos te ven desde el cielo…- continua Sesshomaru.- y estoy seguro de que deben estar furiosos porque llegaras tarde…

-. Además de verte seguro te acompañan a todos lados…no dudaría que ellos te vean todo el día.-

-. Tú crees…sabes mi mamá siempre me decía esas cosas…pero yo no los puedo ver.- dijo

-. Pero los puedes sentir.- dijo Inuyasha.- es más que tal si te digo que mi madre me ve todos los día…-

-. Enserio… donde está.-

-. Está en el cielo…pero todos los días siento que me despierta.-

-. En serio…y como se llamaba.- pregunto.-

-. Izayoi…-

-. Ese es mi segundo nombre…me dijo mi mamá que ese nombre me lo puso mi papá…-

-. Si…pues es un nombre muy hermoso…- dijo melancólico- pero ahora es hora de bañarte…

-. Si…- mientras se bajaba de la cama.- veamos… ¡quien llega primero!

-. Pequeña mocosa.- mientras Sesshomaru Salía en busca de la pequeña.

Se bañó, la acomodaron y le dieron de comer todo iba bien hasta que.

-. Oigan una tal Susana habla, y me pregunta por tío Miroku, dice que lo castrara…- mirando a los chicos.- ¿qué es castrar?- pregunta muy inocente, la niña al momento en que Miroku le quitaba el teléfono de sus manos.-

-. No es nada…- dijo mientras se marchaba a su habitación el mujeriego.

-. Will, dime estás emocionada por tú primer día de clases.- pregunto Inuyasha.-

-. Estoy nerviosa….ya quiero aprender muchas cosas nuevas…por cierto podré ir hoy a la oficina.-

-. Estoy seguro de que aprenderás muchas cosas, y si quizás vallas a las oficinas si haces todas tus tareas.- dijo Sesshomaru mostrándole una sonrisa.

Estaba muy seguro de que había cambiado, bueno al menos con ella si lo había hecho, le sonreía cada ves que lo necesitaba, y siempre trataba de hacerla feliz, era algo que siempre le nacía, era un sentimiento muy puro, llama amor asía su hermana pequeña.

Tocaron el timbre, y la niña fue directa a abrir.

-. ¡Ban!- dijo mientras el mencionado la cargaba.- ¿como estas?- pregunto.

-.bien…dime esta lista, la princesa.-

-. Pues obvio…- dijo mientras que aún en los brazos de el se despidió de sus hermanos.- nos vemos en la tarde, mi novio y yo pasearemos…-dijo mientras abrazaba a Bankotsu.- nos vamos.- pregunto

-. Claro…- dijo mientras se despedía cortésmente de los hermanos Taisho.-

Escuchando la puerta cerrarse he Inuyasha prosiguió a hablar.- ¡MIROKU!- Grito, estaba realmente molesto, le había pedido a Miroku que no diera el numero de la casa, para evitar estos casos.-

-. Ya se lo que dirás…Susana está molesta…- mirando a Sesshomaru.- y ¿tú que tienes?- pregunto viendo a un cansado Sesshomaru.-

-. Pienso…- mientras tomaba de su taza de café.-

-. En que.- pregunto Inuyasha.

-. En que debemos acomodar muchas cosas en la casa…Will no alcanza al lavamanos, y no alcanza al gabinete de las golosinas.- dijo

-. Entonces, crees que debemos darle más vitaminas para que crezca.- pregunto.-

-. Inuyasha…si eres tonto, no, ese no era mi plan, quizás debamos comprarle un banco para que pueda llegar…y también me preocupa que…saben que Anabeth Haunted era Hechicera por así decirlo, ustedes creen que Will…-

-. Obviamente…- respondió Miroku.- quizás ya pueda hacer un poco de magia, pero solo un poco ya que no sabe mucho de si.-

-. Entonces¿Cómo piensas decirle que es una bruja?- pregunto Inuyasha.

-. Quizás debamos empezar desde el principio.- dijo Miroku veía el reloj.- por lo pronto debemos irnos.-

Tomo su taza de café, y se marcharon, debían hacer muchas cosas, desde firmar papeles hasta de ver ¡que demonios iban hacer para decirle a will que era una bruja!, y sobre todo, que iban a preparar de cena, ya se les empezaba a acabar las ideas, llegaron saludaron a la recepcionista, tomaron el ascensor.

-. Esperes.- grito una chica, el ascensor paro y entro la chica de ojos Chocolate y cabello Azabache.- gracias.- mirando al grupo de Taisho.- Buenos día.

-. Buenos Días…- dijeron los tres.-

Notando la ausencia de la pequeña Will decidió preguntar a sus jefes.- Disculpen por entrometerme, pero y will no vendrá hoy.- pregunto, realmente quería ver a la pequeña, le causaba mucha gracia cuando la pequeña hablaba a pesar de haberla visto solo una vez.

-. Ella está en el Jardín de niños Srta. Kagome, ella vendrá en la tarde.- Respondió Miroku.- si me disculpa ya me bajo…-bajando del ascensor.

-. Dígame, le ha caído bien nuestra hermana.- Pregunto Sesshomaru.-

-. Si realmente es un encanto…- dijo.- bueno aquí yo me bajo, que tengan buen día señores.- mientras bajaba

-. Inuyasha…-llamo burlonamente a Inuyasha.-

-. No empieces.- dijo molesto bajando del ascensor.

-. Buenos días.- dijo Sango y Ayame.-

-. Hola Sango, Ayame.- mientras hacía un saludo.- que me tienes Sango.- dejando atrás a su hermano y secretaría.-

-. Bien, te tengo dos noticias, una mala y otra buena.- dijo.- dos accionistas vendieron todas sus acciones ha una sola mujer.- dijo, eso no era problema.- esa es la buena, la mala es que esa mujer te está esperando en tú oficina.- dijo deteniendo a Inuyasha.- te recomiendo que no te sorprendas y vallas a botar todo, recuerda…la vida es buena.- mientras lo dejaba pasar a su oficina.

Inuyasha vio a su visitante, era una chica de cabello blanco y ojos negros reflejando la nada, Kanna, ese era el nombre de aquella joven, la hermana de la difunta….

-. Inuyasha….tanto tiempo.- dijo la chica, que estaba sentada.

-. Kanna.- dijo tomando asiento en su cómoda silla.- lo mismo digo.

-. Me contaron que tú padre antes de morir te dejo un regalito.- dijo mirando al joven con mucha parsimonia.- es cierto que tú tienes…-

-. Una hermana.- interrumpiendo a la chica.- no has venido hablar de mi vida privada, así que dime…como fue que conseguiste que te vendieran las acciones, acaso te acostaste con los dos.- dijo poniendo un semblante serio.

-. Vamos Inuyasha, yo no soy mi hermana, yo tengo dignidad, demasiada, como andarla dejando por hay a cuanto hombre se me aparezca.-dijo.- solo quiero anunciarme, y saludar, y recordarte que dentro de unos días se celebra…-

-. Lo se.- cambiando a un tono de tristeza pero firme.- no pienso ir…

-. Yo no te estoy obligando…- mirando la mirada del joven.- Todo hubiera sido diferente, pero lo hecho, hecho está y no lo podemos cambiar, y menos si es algo como eso.-

-. Dime, para que compraste las acciones, para estar metiéndote en mi vida os es porque ya eres una nueva rica.- pregunto el joven de mirada ámbar.

-. Ninguna de las dos opciones…solo quiero invertir con gente que conozca y ustedes son buenos en lo que hacen…- dijo mientras se levanta para tomar su bolso y abrigo.- manadle saludos de mi parte a tu hermano, y saludos a tú nueva hermana…espero que sea la ultima.- dijo mientras se marchaba.

Inuyasha se quedo pensativo, su vieja amiga, luego enemiga y ahora nuevamente amiga, lo desconcertaba un poco pero que podía hacer.

Will se encontraba en el Jardín de niños, y ya eran la una de la tarde, ya podría irse, y es que no le haya gustado, es que simplemente quería volver a ver a sus hermanos de nuevo.

Bankotsu entra a buscar a la pequeña, y muchas mujeres se babosean por el, todas las maestras y hasta las madres lo veían y no desapercibían su musculoso cuerpo debajo de aquel traje tan elegante que lucia el oji azul.

-. Disculpe…will Taisho…- escuchando tras de si a la pequeña que gritaba su nombre.

-. Ban…- dijo mientras se tiraba a sus brazos.- viniste…- dijo

-. Si vine, como te lo prometí.- decía viendo a una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos rojos viéndolo.

-. Usted es su padre.- pregunto

-. No solo soy el que la cuida, necesita algo.- pregunto cortésmente.

-. Si…will puedes esperar a tú amigo afuera.- dijo la chica.-

-. Bien…pero Ban no te tardes mira que tengo mucha hambre…- dijo mientras salía.

-. Bien, déjeme presentarme mi nombre es Kagura Sorashi, y soy la maestra de Will.

-. Bien, mi nombre Es Bankotsu, dígame acaso ocurrió algo.- dejándose de rodeos.-

-. Si vera…me gustaría que hablara con los padres de la niña para que vengan, es que la niña sabe mucho y me gustaría que tomaran la opción de que la cambien a un nivel más alto.- dijo

-. Acaso me está diciendo que la niña es inteligente.- pregunto.

-. Si, niños de su edad no saben cosas como las finanzas, y ella ya tiene un poco de dominio de esa área.- agrego sorprendida.

-. Se lo hará saber a sus hermanos, ahora si me disculpa.-

se marcho y se encontró con la pequeña Will muy asustada, ya que no sabía que había hecho mal.

-. Mis hermanos me van a regañar.- pregunto creando una atmósfera divertida.- porque no hice nada solo dije lo que sabía lo jura Ban.-

-. Déjate de boberías y dime de donde aprendiste finazas.- pregunto

-. A pues mi hermano Sesshomaru se la pasa hablando por teléfono y decía palabras extrañas así que yo preguntaba y el contestaba y yo entendía más y más.- dijo.

-. Bien celebremos por eso…- dijo mientras la tomaba en brazos.- que quiere hacer mi novia hoy…- pregunto juguetón.

-. Bueno…digámosles a mis hermanos que nos casaremos y que viviremos en una casa de cristal.- dijo siguiendo la corriente.- y podríamos comer un poco de pizza…-

-. Bien sus deseos son ordenes.- dijo marchándose ambos.

Se marcharon y se fueron a la heladería cerca de las empresas.-

-. Sabe rico.- dijo comiendo una barquilla de chocolate y vainilla.- sabes a mamá no le gustaba que comiera tanto chocolate.-

-. Si, sabes mi madre decía que yo era un adicto a los caramelos.- dijo comiendo un helado de sabor a manzana.-

-. Enserio….oye sabes hacer esto.- mientras viraba los ojos.- es divertido mirando a su acompañante.- hazlo.

-. Te puedes quedar así…-dijo mientras la niña se detiene en su juego.-

-. Que aburrido…- terminando su helado.- oye dime tienes hermanos.

-. Si muchos….- recordando a sus hermanos.- pero no viven con migo.

-. Si pues que lastima, yo vivo con los míos y son lo mejor, cuando sea grande quiero ser como ellos…-

-. Enserio, y cual es el que se parece a ti.- pregunto.

-. Bueno yo creo que en inteligencia a Sesshomaru, y en desorden a Inuyasha.- sonriendo y levantándose al momento en Bankotsu lo hizo para irse.- dime tu eres el mayor o el menor.-

-. Soy el quinto.- dijo mientras la niña tomaba de su mano y lo mira sorprendida.- tengo seis hermanos y con migo somos siete.

-. Enserio…valla de seguro tus hermanos y tu eran muy amigos.- dijo cruzando la calle para entrar al las oficinas Taisho.- sabes, mi mamá me dijo hace mucho que iba a ser hermana mayor.-

-. Si…- pregunto intrigado.- y cuando.-

-. Cuando sucedió el accidente.- dijo entrando a las oficinas Taisho y viendo a Kagome. ¡Kagome!- grito y le abrazo las piernas.-

-. Hola pequeña…- dijo cargando a la peque.- como te fue en el jardín de niños.

-. Muy bien…sabes soy la más inteligente.- decía pavoneándose.-

-. Me lo imagino.- Contesto Kagome.- tus hermanos estarán orgullosos de saber lo inteligente que eres.-

-. Obviamente…me acompañas a decirles.- pregunto y deseando que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.-

-. Bien…- dijo mirando a Bankotsu.- y dime quien es tú amigo.- le pregunto a la pequeña.-

-. Pues el es mi novio.- dijo con picardía.-

-. En serio…no crees que es un poco mayor que tú.- pregunto asombrada.-

-. No…el aún es un niño.- dijo mientras tomaban el elevador.-

-. Lo siento…discúlpela está loca.- disculpándose Bankotsu.- mi nombre es Bankotsu, un placer.-

-. Kagome, el gusto es mío.- dijo estrechándole la mano.-

-. Sabes Kagome me gusta tú perfume.- dijo la niña.-

-. Gracias.-

-. Sabes se parece a el de mi mama…- deteniéndose al recordar los momentos con su madre.- ella lo usaba solo en momentos especiales.-

-. En serio…y porqué ya tu no…- fue interrumpida por Bankotsu al saber la pregunta que sería formulada.-

-. Oye peque, muéstrale a la señorita Kagome como haces trucos con los ojos.- dijo al momento que la chiquilla asía caso.

-. Te vas a quedar así si sigues continuando haciendo eso.-

-. Lo se…pero es tan divertido.- dijo volteando los ojos.- ya llegamos.- dijo bajándose rápidamente de los brazos de Kagome hiendo directamente asía la oficina de su hermano mayor Sesshomaru.

-. Hermano.- grito haciendo acto de presencia en la oficina de su hermano.- como te ha ido sin mi.- pregunto corriendo a los brazos de su hermano.-

-. Bien…aunque ya empezabas a hacer falta.- dijo abrazándola y dándole un beso en la frente.- sabes te noto más alta.-

-. Ya lo se…- viendo a su hermano, ella aunque muy pequeña que fuera sabía que su hermano no se comportaba con más nadie así tan cariñoso si no fuera con ella.- y el Inubaka.

-. Que te he dicho de hablar así.- Dijo Bankotsu.- lo mismo dijo al preguntar por su hermano.

-. Lo se…es un defecto muy grande…te la pasas mucho tiempo con el tío Miroku.- dijo poniendo a la chiquilla en el piso.-

-. Bueno…Oh debo saludar a Inuyasha.- mirando a Kagome.- ven a Kagome acompáñame.-

-. Bien.- mientras le seguía el ritmo a la pequeña.-

-. Señor debo informarle que la profesora del jardín de niños quiere hablar con usted.- viendo la mirada del joven.- no es para nada de preocuparse, quizás se alegre.-

-. Eso espero.-

-. También quería decirle, que Will me comento que su madre estaba en cinta días antes del accidente.- tomando la atención de Sesshomaru.

-. Que raro, en el reporte de defunción no dice nada de eso…gracias por decírmelo Bankotsu.-

-. También debo agregar que Will cree, que soy su novio.- mirando al ambarino.

-. No hay problema.- viendo la pantalla de su monitor.- estoy seguro de que Will lo echara tal y como ya lo hizo con todos los guardias de seguridad.-

-. Bien.

-. Hermano.- dijo abrazando a su hermano.- te extrañe mucho.

-. Yo también.- debía admitirlo le encantaba ser el hermano mayor de esa pequeña, lo volvía loco, y siempre que no estaba ella le faltaba algo de alegría a su oficina.-

-. Bueno Will ya te acompañe, creo que es hora de irme.- mientras se marchaba recordó algo, giro y saco algo de su cartera.- toma.-dándole una pequeña bolsa con dulces.- no los comas todos de una porque luego te da dolor de barrigas.-

-. Que bien.- dijo abriendo algunas golosinas.- Muchas gracias.-

-. Dime ya saludaste al departamento de finanzas y los de seguridad.- pregunto Inuyasha.-

-. Cierto debo saludar al tío Miroku y a mis novios.- dijo marchándose.- en un momento vengo.-

-. Es un amor.- dijo Inuyasha en susurro.

-. Si y más cuando está con ustedes, se nota que los quiere.- dijo Kagome

* * *

se estaran preguntando porque este Fic es tan lenta su publicacion, pues veran el otro lo tengo muuuuchisimo mas adelantado...pero no se preocupen!!!...

DEJEN REVIEWS!


	3. El poder

bueno aqui regreso con otro capi...les recuerdo que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo el de will y les digo que plis dejen

REVIEWS!!!

* * *

El padrino.

Habían pasado unos días y Will cada vez se encariñaba más con Kagome, y ella ya sabía el motivo por el cual vivía con su hermanos, era algo deprimente que le pasara algo así a una niña tan buena, pero ella personalmente haría que ella no se pusiera triste.

-. ¡Kagome!- grito la pequeña entrando a la oficina de Kagome.-

-. Hola pequeña… ¿Cómo está la niña más hermosa de esta compañía?- pregunto mirando a la pequeña con su uniforme.

-. Bien muy bien…dime como te encuentras tú.- dijo la niña.-

-. Muy bien…sabes precisamente estaba pensando en ti.-

-. Si de seguro era un bonito pensamanto.- dijo la chica

-. Es Pensamiento…y si era uno muy bueno.-

-. Sabes quiero ir a visitar a mi hermano.- dijo mirándola a los ojos.- me acompañas.-

-. De seguro a tú hermano Sesshomaru le va a disgustar que me saques de la oficina.-

-. El no está aquí…- mientras veía los dibujos hechos por Kagome.- son buenos.- refiriéndose a los dibujos.- está en la guardería…no es nada malo.-

-. Pues que así sea.- mientras se ponía de pie.- vamos.- dijo entusiasmada.-

-. ¡Si!- gritaba mientras tomaba la mano de Kagome y se marchaban de ese piso.

Con Sesshomaru era algo diferente, se encontraba en el salón de clases de los más pequeños y veía varios trabajos hechos por Will en toda la semana.-

-. Dígame Will a tenido problema con usted.- pregunto la profesora Kagura.-

-. No…lo típico aún extraña a sus padres, y tiene un poco de miedo porque ya no los pueda recordar.- dijo mientras veía un dibujo en el que aparecía Will y sus padres los tres.-

-. Eh notado que no los dibuja a ustedes como su nueva familia…solo hable de ustedes…- dijo la oji rubí-

-. Ya veo…are todo lo posible para que se sienta más cómoda…-

-. Bien me alegro…ahora el otro asunto, Will es muy inteligente para su…Sabe mucho de Finazas…-

-. Si…me pregunta mucho del tema…-

-. Bien quisiera saber si la quisieran adelantar…no sería malo...-

-. No creo….aún es pequeña, y debería discutirlo con mi hermano…pero gracias por sugerirlo.- dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento.- Gracias por los consejo.-

-. No hay que…Will es una niña excelente y muy cariñosa…aunque algo rara a veces.- mientras estrechaba la mano de Sesshomaru.- muchas veces hace comentarios de mujeres…de que ellas algún día Castraran a su Tío…no quiero que…

-. No hay problema…eso lo hablaremos ella y yo.- mientras se retiraba.- a sido un gusto hablar con usted.-

-. Bien…adiós.- mientras veía al hombre de traje de Armani salir.

En la oficina todos se encontraba muy calmada hasta que…-

-. ¡PERVERTIDO!- Grito la mujer.

-. Sango…amor mi mano…tiene vida.- mientras se disculpaba con un gran moretón en la cara.-

-. Vida te voy a quitar si sigues así…- mientras veía a su pequeña compañera entrar.- Will…- anuncio.

-Tía Sango…- dijo saludando.- Traje a Kagome….-

-. Hola Sango.-

-. Hola Kagome…sabes Inuyasha estaba preguntando por ti, quería saber si terminaste los bocetos.-

-. Si…los traje con migo.-

-. Bien…will ya sabes que hacer.-

-. Si…- dijo adentrándose en la oficina de su hermano.- soy el….fantasma…de la…- quedo pensativa.- de las….de las hermanas…- dijo mientras pasaba e Inuyasha la miraba de forma divertido.

-. Que fantasma mas bonito…das miedo.- dijo el chico.

-. Y que chico tan feo.- dijo mientras lo abrazaba.- Hermano te tengo noticias.-

-. ¿Noticias?- pregunto.

-.si…es que hace rato pude hacer…- en ese momento Kagome entro.-

-. Disculpe, pero Sango me dijo que pasar.- mientras pasaba.- pequeña se me ha olvidado…toma te hice esto.-Entregándole un Papel con un dibujo.- espero que te guste.-

La niña miro el papel y enseguida le encanto, la hoja tenía un dibujo de ella disfrazada de bruja, era un vestido negro con detalles naranjas en los bordes, tenía un sombrero con una telaraña, y una pequeña arañita al borde de cada manga.

-. Me gusta mucho…sabes mi mamá era…

-. Era Excelente haciéndole disfraces.- dijo sacándola de la oficina.- tienes los bocetos.

-.si…fue un poco difícil.- mientras se los daba.-

-. Son bueno…- dijo apartando el trabajo de la chica.- dime porque has hecho un disfraz para Will.-

-. Es que se acerca Hallowen…y ya me había comentado de que era fecha favorita…y que le gustaba disfrazarse de bruja.-

-. Ya veo…..puedes mandar hacer el traje.-

-. Claro…solo necesito sus medidas….- mirando su reloj. Pero ser en otro momento…tengo mucho trabajo…-

-. Oye sabes otra cosa que te halla dicho.-

-. Si…me pregunto que era Castrar…le dije que te preguntara…-

-. Miroku…-susurro.- ya veo gracias.

-. No hay que.- saliendo y notando la presencia de la pequeña ambarina.- que tienes

-. Es que mi hermano me saco…y no me gusto.- haciendo puchero.-

-. Sabes…que tal Si le haces esa cara…de seguro se va arrepentirá…-

-. Bueno…adiós Kagome.- despidiéndola con su mano.- bajo más tarde.-

-. Bien.-

Pasó la tarde, llegaron a la casa, se bañaron, y cenaron, al momento de acostar a Will el cual le correspondía ese día a Sesshomaru, el cual tenía una pregunta particular la cual tubo en mente.

-. Will…dime nosotros no te llenamos suficiente como familia.- pregunto a la niña.

-. Yo…explícate.- dijo muy despistada.-

-. Dime prefieres estar con tus padres en estos momentos que con nosotros.- pregunto.-

-. Me gustaría muchísimo…pero no es posible…- haciendo sus ojos de crista.- yo quiero estar con ellos.-

-.sabes…aún puedes tener una familia…si tú quieres podemos darte a otra familia…-

-. No…mamá siempre me decía que ustedes eran lo mejor…-

-. Si…segura.-

-. Si…además si me voy…quien los va a despertad.-

-. Es despertar…peque, eres especial y haríamos lo que sea por ayudarte.-

-.lo se…sabes tengo un truco…- dijo tomando la atención de su hermano.- lo quieres ver.- pregunto.

-. Claro.- vio a la chiquilla mover la nariz y aparecieron pequeñas pelotas en toda la habitación de color morada.- ¿como lo hiciste?- pregunto anonadado.

-. No lo se, mamá me dijo que si quería algo que se lo pidiera a mi nariz.-

-. Tú sabes que tu madre era una…-

-. Una bruja buena…cuando sea grande quiero ser como ella…-

-. Escucha que más puedes hacer.- pregunto.-

-. No lo se…eso es lo primero que pensé.-

-. Podrías hacer bromas con eso cierto…-

-. Si…- mirando a su hermano no entendiendo el punto.- porque.

-. Bueno…si haces algún truco yo lo sabré…-

-. Y mi hermano Inuyasha y mi tío Miroku y…-

-. No puedes contárselo a más nadie entiendes.-

-. Porque.- pregunta la pequeña.-

-. Veras tú yo Inuyasha y tu tío Miroku somos…especiales.-

-. Como especiales.- no entendiendo nada

-. Bueno…sabes, algunas personas nacemos con cualidades que nos hacen únicos.-

-. Ah…entonces yo soy única.- pregunto muy confundida a su hermano.

-. Si pero la gente normal…no nos entiende…-

-. Así que…. ¡somos una sociedad secreta de gente especial?!- dijo animada la muchacha.-.

-. Digamos que sí….- arropándola de nuevo.

-. Mañana puede practicar.- pregunto animada.-

-. Si sin hacer nada indebido…tal vez.-

-. Podré decirle a Bankotsu.-

-. No…creo que por el momento no…

-. Bien…- cerrando los ojos.-

-. Buenas noches.- dándole un beso en la frente.- que duermas bien.

-. Adiós…._papá…-_ dijo como ultimas palabras, las cuales fueron captadas por Sesshomaru, y llenándolo completamente.-

Salio de la habitación y vio a su hermano y primo sentados en la barra tomando un poco de Vodka.

-. Valla…te tardaste…no quería dormir.- pregunto Miroku.

-. No…ella pues, hizo un truco.- dijo pensativamente.-

-. Y cual….el de cruzar los ojos…sabes ya le he dicho que.- mirando a su hermano Sesshomaru.-

-. En realidad…no era ese…es una bruja….mitad bruja.-

-. Que quieres decir.- pregunto Miroku un poco Nervioso.- que ella nos convertirá en sapos.- dijo esto ultimo con mucho miedo.-

-.No seas imbecil…ella no…cree que su madre era una santa.- dijo esto con mucho odio.-

-. Bien….- dijo pensativo Inuyasha.- mañana que aremos.

-. Pues enseñarle a controlarlo.

-. Pues…ella es bruja y nosotros no…como vamos hacer eso.- pregunto Miroku.

-. Buena pregunta…por cierto…ESTAS TOTALMENTE EXCLUIDO DE IR AL JARDIN DE NIÑOS.-dijo con mucho enojo Sesshomaru.

-. Porque…-pregunto temeroso.

-. Will le pregunto a su maestra que es castrar…-

-. También a ella….bueno también le pregunto a Kagome…MIROKU.- dijeron esto ultimo los dos hermanos Taisho…


	4. BRUJA! MUJAJAJAAJAJ

* * *

les recuerdo ninguno de los personajes es mio ...gracias por las opiniones, a todos mis fics, me siento verdaderamente apoyada por ustedes, y mas cuando apenas soy una novata aqui en esta pagina, sigue apoyandome que yo seguire escribiendo 

rviews!

* * *

BRUJA.

La noche, era algo raro, rayos, truenos, lluvia y un chillido de una puerta… 

-. Inuyasha.- dijo la pequeña Will entrando a la habitación de su hermano mayor.- Inuyasha…- mientras un Trueno saca el poder de la voz de la pequeña.-

-.Will….-despertando de su sueño.- will…- llamándola por segunda vez.- Will- ya creyendo que todo era un producto de su imaginación escucho el sonido de un pequeño llanto debajo de sus sabanas.- Will.- ya descubriendo el escondite de la peque.-

-. Tengo miedo…-dijo mientras otro trueno sonaba más fuerte que el anterior.- quiero a mamá.- mientras reforzaba más su llanto.-

-. Will.-mientras la trataba de calmar.- will….- llamo por segunda vez, valla, ser padre ya no era fácil, Se sentó en su cama, y puso a la pequeña en su pecho arrullando a la pequeña.- tranquila…- le susurro al oído, mientras observa una pequeñas orejas de perro de color negro en la cabeza de la niña.-

-. Quiero a mamá-. Reclamo la niña.-

-. Tú mamá no está…- le respondió con mucho pesar a la niña…-

-. Es cierto…- hundiéndose en los recuerdos de ella junto a su madre.- Ella contaba historias cuando me sentía mal…- mirando a su hermano.- tú puedes contarme una historia…- pregunto, al tiempo que unas cuantas lagrimas salían de sus pequeños ojos.-

-. Claro.- viendo a su hermana, la cual tomaba posición aún situada en el pecho de su hermano mayor, el cual apoyaba su mentón entre las pequeñas orejas nacientes de la niña.- Veras, hubo una vez…una pequeña…la cual estaba relativamente triste.- pensando un poco en lo que diría.- pero…un chico, le alegro la vida un poco.-

-.y como se llamaba…- con pesadez pregunto.- el y ella.-

-. Se llamaban……-

-.Kagome, e Inuyasha.-

-. Si…Inuyasha y Kagome…la pequeña, Kagome ella era muy linda…pero un día unos horribles demonios la capturaron porque ella era…especial.- tratando de no dormirse o quedarse con la mente en blanco.- el por su parte….era uno de los guardias.- tomando un poco de control a su imaginación.- el la veía todos los días, y hasta un momento pensó en quererle un poco….un día la niña pregunto cuando la liberarían y el por pura amabilidad, le dijo que pronto….-

-.y.-bostezando.- la libero………- mientras con su voz ronca preguntaba.

-. Si…salieron libres, el chico batallo mucho por la libertad de su amiga…y ella lo admiraba.- sintiendo ahora el peso completo de la niña, lo cual supuso que ya se habría quedado dormida.- ellos sin darse cuneta…se enamoraron…y.- escuchando el pequeño ronroneo que emanaba la garganta de la pequeña.- y fin….- mientras otro Trueno sonaba, pero esta vez, la pequeña solo se aferro a su hermano el cual la abrazo.

Solo quedaba la lluvia, los truenos el agua correr por el tejado y dos hermanos abrazados los cuales han sufrido y vivido casi lo mismo……

A la mañana siguiente se veían a dos hermanos ambos durmiendo, una durmiendo en el caliente pecho de su hermano, y el otro durmiendo placidamente, pero hasta cierto punto ya que necesitaba despertar, vio la a dos pequeños puntos puntiagudos en la cabeza de la niña, _no me equivoque…ella también es híbrida…._pensó el hermano mayor levantándose de la cama, las ocho y tres minutos, supuso que Sesshomaru ya estaría despierto, mientras Miroku seguiría en alguna de sus fantasías, fue directamente a la cocina encontrándose su hermano mayor Sesshomaru.

-. Buenos Días…-dijo el primero.-

-.mmm…- respondió el segundo.-

-. Y ese humor…-

-. Nada…anoche fue horrible…- Comenzó a decir Inuyasha.- Will no le gusta la lluvia y menos con truenos y relámpagos

-. Sabes….creo que Will realmente necesita una figura materna…pero quien…-

-. Creo que debería de ser la Señorita Kagome…- decía entrando Miroku.- es buena amable y sobre todo es mujer y le agrada will.-

-. Claro…llegaremos a la oficina y le diremos _"quieres se la madre sustituta de nuestra hermana" _claro, será muy fácil…-

-. No hay nada que no podamos hacer si lo preguntamos de la manera correcta…-

-. Que…- decía Will estirándose.- Buenos días…-

-. Que te hemos dicho de preguntar cosas que no te conciernan…-

-. No mucho…- mientras eructaba unas cuantas burbujas.- geniales…- decía brincando.-

-. Sabián que una brijiti pidi hicir migii sin dirsi cinti, y mis in nicho di briji.-

-. Que…demonios…- entendieron perfectamente lo que les decía Miroku y su idioma por la I.-

-. Dame cinco centavos para la grosería.- mientras acaba un pote que tenía un pequeño agujero por donde pasaban todas las monedas o billetes cada vez que decían algo malo.-

-. Claro…-


	5. burbujas! YUPI!

Recomiendo: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENCE...

REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Aprendiendo lo que soy.- 

Will eructaba burbujas de diversos colores, y no era de extrañarse es que el mes de octubre se estaba acabando, la noche de brujas se acercaba y realmente sus hermanos y tío se encontraban preocupados, y es que es muy preocupante ver a tu hermanita desear un pony y que este apareciera en medio de la sala, ese era el colmo de todos, debían decirle a Will que era y que debía hacer…-

-. Will…- llamando la atención de su pequeña hermana.- presta atención a lo que te vamos a decir.-

-. Dime…- dijo respondiendo al llamado de su tío Miroku.-

-. Will…lo que vamos a decirte es un tanto, delicado.- aclaro Sesshomaru.-

-. Vamos al grano…- comenzó Inuyasha.- Will…eres una bruja…-

-. Tan fea soy…- dijo la niña con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.- papá siempre me decía que era bonita…nunca me dijo que parecía una bruja…-

-. Will…tú eres bonita…- dijo Miroku.- pero…tú eres una bruja con poderes.- resalto.-

-. Es decir soy bonita, pero soy como…W.H.I.T.H.- Dijo con emoción.- por eso me llamo will…aunque debería de tener el cabello rojo…-

-. Si digamos que si…pero tú eres de verdad y puedes conjurar hechizos verdaderos…-

-. Es decir que si digo… abra kadabra patas de cabra hagan de mi tío un hombre de chicle…- apareciendo miles de burbujas alrededor de su tío.- no funciono…-

-. Eso es lo primero que debes de evitar…- dijo Sesshomaru.- no debes hacerle a nadie un hechizo…-

-. A ninguna persona…-

-. Entiendes...-

-. Eso le quita lo divertido…-

-. Lo único que harás serán cosas buenas…o trucos…- dijo su tío Miroku hablando muy responsable.- tú madre también era una bruja…-

-. Y no le gustaría que hicieras cosas malas…-

-. Tienen razón…y díganme como hago magia…-

-. Pues eso…escucha con atención…- dijo Miroku hiendo para la cocina y trayendo consigo unas cuantas manzanas.- dime ¿Cuál es la fruta que más te gusta?- preguntó.-

-. Las…manzanas…-

-. No…algo, que te guste muchísimo.-

-. A pues…sería el chocolate.-

-. Bien…mira fijamente las manzanas y piensa en chocolate…piensa en su sabor…- dijo mientras que la niña asía caso omiso a sus palabras.-

_Chocolate…_- pensó la pequeña, ese dulce le recordaba mucho a su madre, su color de cabello era de color chocolate y sus ojos eran Azul cielo su esbelta figura, la gran delicadeza que tenía su madre, ella sentía tanto amor por su madre, la amaba profundamente, a pesar de sus regaños la amaba y la extrañaba…

Las manzanas tenían el mismo color, no habían cambiado para nada, pero Will sabía que eso no era así.-

-. Bueno ya lo hice…- mientras probaba una de las manzanas- saben bien…- dijo

-. Will…son aún manzanas.- Dijo Sesshomaru.-

-. No…saben a chocolate…- y era de verdad, las manzanas tenían su misma forma rojas, pero cuando las probabas sabían a Chocolate.- me gustan.-

-. Déjame probar.- Tomando una de las manzanas.- si es así Creeme practicaremos todo el día…- dijo Inuyasha con un gran mordisco probo la manzana y en efecto sabia a chocolate.- sabe muy bien.-

-. Pues que esperabas de mí…-.

-. Ni más ni menos…- dijo Sesshomaru, sintiéndose orgulloso de su pequeña hermana.- ahora a practicar-

* * *

jejeje me dicen sus opiniones...quiero aclarar de que si no me dejan suficientes reviews me voy a atrasar!!!...¬¬ me envian sus comentarios ...


	6. Pasos de bebe para llegar

para empezar sorry por hacerlos esperar el fic es que me castigaron...y como ya repare Quimica y Fisica pues me tienen de nuevo de regreso...se los dejo!

* * *

RANA. 

-. Hermano…- dijo Will.- estoy eructando burbujas.

-. No lo hagas y vistote para la escuela que ya Bankotsu viene por ti.- mientras se acomodaba la corbata.-

Luego del desayuno, regaños para Will y la retirada de esta por fin al colegio pudieron lograr al fin tener un poco te paz e ir a trabajar.

Ya era mediodía y la hora de almorzar también, Los Taisho junto con el custodio de la niña y Will fueron a comer

-. Bien….-

Luego de unos meses había llegado diciembre y con ello año nuevo, champán, refrescos y dulces había llegado a la casa de los ex Solteros más cotizados de todo Japón, la niña se había divertido mucho esas últimas semanas y no solo porque ya controlaba la magia también podía leer pequeños fragmentos de sus historias favoritas y sus hermanos estaban muy contentos por eso.

-. Ban.- tratando de llamar la atención de su gran amigo.-

-. Si…-

-. Dime…tú crees que ya puede leer más cosas…-

-. Si…- dijo.- y a medida de que vayas leyendo aprenderás más…-

-. Ah…y podré trabajar con mis hermanos…- preguntó de forma inocente.-

-. No…pequeña para poder trabajar con ellos tendrás que estudiar mucho…-

-. Entonces…todavía falta mucho.- le preguntó.-

-. Si…-dijo, a pesar de la corta edad de la niña ella sabía muchas cosas era muy inteligente y muy extrovertida con los más allegados.- Pero sabes te gusta leer…-

-. Si…-

-. Entonces lee mucho.- recomendó.- así podrás trabaja rápido y harás lo que quieras siempre y cuando…-

-. Sea honesto y bueno…- la chica ya se sabía aquellas palabras de memoria su amigo siempre se las recordaba.- dime ahora cual debo leer…-

-.La que te guste…- escogiendo un libro.- que te parece este… "Rapunsel"-

-. Tú crees…- dijo.- bien…lo llevamos.- pasando a la cajera de la biblioteca.- llevaremos este…- dijo.

-. Bien…- dijo la amable señorita.-

-. Yo llevare este…- dijo otra chica…- Will…-

-. Kagome…- dijo abrazando las piernas de la chica.- como estas…-

-. Bien pequeña.- volteándose v viendo a su acompañante.- Hola Bankotsu…

-. Dime que haces aquí….- preguntó la pequeña.-

-. Compro algunos regalos para algunos compañeros….- respondió.- y tu que haces aquí…-

-. Le vine a comprar algo a mi novio, realmente le gusta leer…- alegre tomo su libro.- Kagome dime, podrías venir con nosotros, es que mis hermanos nos esperan en el resata…rasta… Re…-

-. Will…-

-. Destaurante…- dijo la chica.-

-. Es Restaurante… vamos a tener que practicar más la R…-

-. Pero que dices…- dijo, y es que si le costa mucho pronunciar las palabras que comienzan con R.-

-. Will… no creo, de seguro a tus hermanos no les gustara verme, además están esperando a su pequeña princesa no…-

-. Tienes razón, pero anda acompáñanos…si.-

-. Bien…pero no me voy a quedar entendido…-

-. Bien…-

Subieron, el restaurante era a simple vista hermoso, tenía una vista hermosa, grandes ventanales transparentes, daban ver montañas hermosas, todo elegantemente decorado con colores pasteles y un poco de negro daba un toque de tranquilidad y lujosidad.

-. Hermano…-dijo la chica para abrazar a su hermano.- te extrañe…-

-. Yo también…- Dijo con una sonrisa Inuyasha.- como te fue…

-. Bien…hoy me leerás Rapunsel…- dijo mientras se percataba de un pequeño detalle.- hermano traje a comer con nosotros a la señorita Kagome, espero que no te moleste…

-. …Will.- dijo avergonzada.- disculpa, pero yo no dije que me quedaría.-

-. Pero Kagome…-dijo la pequeña.- yo quiero que te quedes, luego mi hermano te puede llevar a tú casa…verdad hermano.-

-. Por mi no hay problema…-dijo Inuyasha.-

-. Will…-llamó…

-. Hermano….- dijo abrazando a su hermano mayor.- perdona por no darme cuenta de ti…Tío…-dijo para también saludar a su tío.-

-. Me alegro de que te acuerdes de nosotros…-dijo Miroku.-

-. Bien…siéntese junto a mi hermano Inuyasha…- indicaba Sesshomaru a Kagome.- Will Ban…- mientras ambos se sentaban…

-. Que bien…- exclamo la pequeña de emoción.- Kagome…dime como celebras tu las navidades…-

-. Bueno…la paso con mi familia, Mi pequeño Hermano mi madre y mi abuelo…cantamos canciones navideñas preparamos chocolate caliente cenamos y abrimos los regalos a la mañana siguiente, claro antes de eso hacemos una pequeña fiesta entre nosotros…-

-. Ah…ya veo…- dijo la pequeña.- Hermanos que hacían ustedes cuando yo no estaba en Navidad…-

-. Pues…-Recordando todas las noches tan, exquisitas que había vivido con todas esas mujeres.- Will…nuestros días eran, más de adulto.- Respondió Miroku.- no debemos hablar de eso….-

-. Ah…ya veo…- dijo mientras Kagome la miraba con intriga.-

-. Y dime que hacías tú en Navidad…-

-. Yo…- dijo mientras penaba.- Veía a mama y papa besarse porque siempre estaban debajo de un muerdago, yo siempre intentaba buscar mis regalos, pero nunca los encontraba…- dijo.- una vez mi papa me llevo a esquiar…pero yo no quise porque quería con una tabla…-

-. Tú papá y tú mami se querían mucho cierto.- Preguntó Kagome.-

-. Si…- dijo.- sabes tu hueles mucho a mi mamá…me recuerdas mucho a ella.-

-. Si…y dime que olor mío te recuerda a tú madre…-

-. Creo…que son flores.- dijo.- si son flores, rosas…- mientras recordaba ese aroma.- tengo hambre…

-. Bien…- mientras llamaba a la mesera dándoles sus órdenes las cuales llegarían dentro de poco.-

-. Y dime Kagome…cual de mis hermanos te gusta…- preguntó Will.

-. Eh…yo…- su rostro demostraba lo avergonzada que estaba.-

-. Will…-

-. Inuyasha…-

-. Will…-

-. Sesshomaru…-

-. WILL…- alzaron la voz ambos hermanos.-

-. Miroku…- mientras reía- Kagome…

-. Eh…Will…de tus hermanos solo….-

-. No te preocupes, no te pueden despedir…te gusta Inuyasha verdad.- dando en el claco haciendo que dos rostros compitieran por el rojo más rojo.- te estas ahogando.- preguntó

-. No….-

-. Will…dime tu quieres que ella sea la novia de tu hermano.- preguntó Miroku echándole más leña al fuego.-

-. Si…- dijo contenta.- se verían muy bonitos…-

-. Yo también lo pienso…-

-. Ves…no soy la única que lo piensa….- mientras miraba llegar su plato.- pasta…- dijo.

-. Gracias…- dijeron todos…

A la hora de comer los adultos comieron sin problema alguno, pero cierta chiquilla solo había comido tres grandes bocados de pasta a la boloñesa, Kagome la cual había pedido exactamente lo mismo el cual ya estaba en su estomago, noto esto y acto seguido le preguntó.

-. Dime…necesitas ayuda- preguntó

-. No quiero más…-

-. Dijiste tener hambre…- dijo la chica.- te la doy…

-. No…- dijo.- ya soy grande…

-. Sabes hasta la gente grande le dan la comida…- dijo Inuyasha.

-. No te creo…Sesshomaru, Hermano, es cierto lo que dice Inuyasha.-

-. Si…mira…- mientras tomaba un ají picante de su plato dándoselo a Inuyasha.- Ves…

-. Bueno…de acuerdo…pero no me lo voy a comer todo…- mientras Kagome empezaba su trabajo de darle comida a la pequeña.-

-. Y dime…Will, que te traerá el niño Jesús…- preguntó Kagome.-

-. No lo se…sabes, quisiera que trajera….ya se una mascota.- mientras comía poco a poco…

-. Ah…un cachorro…- preguntó, mientras le daba otra cucharada.- sabes yo tengo un Gato…

-. Enserio…- dijo mientras abría la boca para otra cucharada, mientras comía sus hermanos se quedaban atónitos, su pequeña hermana no comía una vez decía "no quiero más", pero esta chica la hacía comer como si la hiciera comer todos los día.

-. Mira…- le enseñaba el plato que quedaba solo un bocado más.- lo quieres…-

-. Si…- mientras comía contenta.- termine…

-. Bien…te comiste todo, que linda eres.- le brindaba una sonrisa a la pequeña de Will, la cual Inuyasha no pudo evitar mirar y soñar con esa mirada tan hermosa.-

-. Dime…como se llama tú gatito…-

-. Se llama Bullo…límpiate la boca…- le pasaba una servilleta.- ahora, creo que debo de irme…- mientras se levantaba

-. Inuyasha la vas a llevar…- dijo decidida, pero yo voy con ustedes…- dijo mientras bostezaba…-

-. Bien…vamos…- mientras se levantaban todos.-

-. Inuyasha te encargamos a Will, mientras nosotros pasamos por…-

-. O si…es oportuno…- dijo recordando ese asuntillo pendiente que tenían los tres Taisho.- vamos Will.

Kagome, Inuyasha y Will, fueron directamente al estacionamiento, la pequeña tenía flojera de caminar así que Inuyasha el cargo, llegaron a su destino final y la pequeña por casualidad tenía sed, así que subieron al departamento de la chica.-

-. Pasa….- decía mientras encendía las luces, en el departamento no había gran cantidad de mubles solo los necesarios de colores pasteles, la pequeña paso con Kagome para la cocina mientras que Inuyasha tomaba asiento en uno de los calidos muebles de aquel acogedor departamento.

-. Bien…- dijo la pequeña mientras salía y se sentaba junto a su hermano.- Kagome.- miraba que la chica los imitaba sentándose.- sabes…mi hermano cuanta muchas historias…-

-. Si…ah, tú me las puedes contar.- preguntó.-

-. No…pero mi hermano si….- mientras miraba a su hermano.- si hermano…

-. Bien pero no quiero que te quedes dormida…- mientras la pequeña se sentaba en las piernas de Kagome.- Había una vez…una princesa…que se llamaba Will, un día esa princesa, pidió un deseo…-

-. Y que…- bostezó.- pidió…-mientras se rascaba un ojo…

-. Pidió…que se casaran sus hermanos…todos hasta su tío…- mientras el sueño vencía poco a poco a la ambarina.- para así poder buscar a un príncipe…-

-. Y…que más paso…- mientras le salían pequeñas lagrimitas del gran Bostezo que pego.-

-. Lo consiguió…- dijo Inuyasha mientras veía que la niña estaba ya en su punto.- pero paso mucho trabajo…porque no todos los días encuentras un príncipe con forma de rana…-

-…- la pequeña durmió, no por la historia si no por el simple hecho de estar recostada en los brazos de Kagome.-

-. No creo que la historia la haya hecho dormir…-

-. Yo tampoco…es usted muy inteligente.- mientras se acomodaba a la pequeña.- dígame, tiene problemas para dormir con las historias…-

-. No…pero al ver que le tiene tanto afecto a usted no dude en dormirla…- dijo.- si no dormía no se lo que yo haría…-

-. _Mamá…-_susurró la pequeña.-

-. Debo irme…- dijo Inuyasha.- puedo…- mientras se acercaba a Kagome quitándole de los brazos a la niña la cual se sintió sin ese calor de madre que emanaba Kagome.- Gracias…

-. Porque…- preguntó.

-. Por todo lo que has hecho hoy…- mientras que Kagome abría la puerta para dejar ir a Inuyasha…- adiós…

-. Adiós…-


	7. FIEBRE

Bueno, espero que les agrade este nuevo capitulo, espero recomendaciones y consejos para hacer mejor la historia, los personajes no me pertenecen,...y perdon por la tardanza!

REVIEWS

* * *

Fiebre.

-. Hermano…-dijo la pequeña Will llegando a la cama de su hermano mayor despertándole.- hermano…-dijo mientras el otro abría los ojos.- Hoy prometiste llevarme a visitar a Kagome…- dijo la pequeña…

-. Will…-dijo Sesshomaru.- hoy tienes clases y hoy no vas a visitar ni molestar a la señorita Kagome…-dijo decidido.- que tienes…-preguntó observando las mejillas rojas de la pequeña.- ven…-mientras la pequeña se acercaba y le tocaba la frente.- tienes fiebre…-dijo

-. Yo no tengo fiebre…-mientras tosía.- además…si tuviera fiebre, estaría caliente…y yo tengo frío…-

-. Mocosa, claro que tienes fiebre…-dijo Sesshomaru.-

-. Pero…-

-. Nada de peros…-dijo tomando asiento en su cama.- donde están Inuyasha y Miroku…-preguntó-

-. Inuyasha salio de improviso….-dijo dándole un sobre blanco el cual Sesshomaru Abrió rápidamente y leyó…-

Sesshomaru:

Lo siento, pero tuve que salir de viaje de trabajo, estaré en New York, hasta poder resolver los problemas que tengo, no te preocupes, Deje a Miroku encargado de mi trabajo, pero hasta entonces debes cuidar a que todo salga bien, dale mis saludos a Will que espero que este bien…

Firma: Inuyasha T.

-. Demonios…-dijo mientras tomaba a la pequeña ardiendo en fiebre en brazos.- donde está Miroku.- pregunto mientras la pequeña apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano.-

-. No lo se…-dijo adormilada.- Llamó una tal Carolina y dijo que era un perro…y me mando a castrarlo, le dije eso y se fue a la oficina…-dijo

-. Con quien te dejo…-preguntó el hermano en voz alta.- no puedes ir al colegio de esa manera…-dijo mientras caminaba en dirección a la habitación de la niña.- Primero, llegas, luego preguntas cosas raras y ahora te nos enfermas…-dijo preocupado.- espero que no llegue a mayores…-dijo mientras buscaba algo de ropa para la pequeña y una pequeña mochila de color azul cielo para llevar unas cuantas cosas.-

La baño, le dio de comer y se la llevo a su trabajo, aún estando con fiebre no podía quedarse a casa a esperar que la fiebre bajara, no, el debía estar en su oficina y su hermanita debía estar con el y con más nadie más.

Llego a su empresa subió por el elevador, y abrió las puertas de su oficina mirando a su secretaría Ayame que tenía una cara muy asustada.

-. Que sude…-

-. Sesshomaru…entra rápido a tú oficina…-dijo mientras reparaba en la pequeña Will.- y lleva a la pequeña con tigo, no me gusto…-mientras el ojos dorados entraba a su oficina.- quien es usted…-pregunto viendo a un hombre con lentes oscuros cabello negro para atrás con mucha gelatina.

-. Bambina…-dijo el hombre, mientras que tres guardaespaldas estaban detrás del.- bambina…-pronuncio de nuevo haciendo que Will se volteara y viera aquel hombre.-

-. Padrino…-dijo mientras el hombre la cargaba.- me siento mal…-dijo con voz ronca.- padrino…-dijo mientras se apoyaba en su hombro con las mejillas muy rojas.-

-. Pequeña…-dijo aquel hombre con acento Italiano.- Como no ha podido cuidar a la bambina….-dijo aquel hombre.- Chicos demuéstrenle a este hombre lo que sucede cuando no cuidan de mi pequeña…-dijo mientras uno de ellos sacaba de su bolsillo un pez en una bolsa, cortaba la bolsa y el pez se quedaba sin agua y estaba muriendo en el suelo.-

-. Padrino…-Tosió.- no, el es mi hermano…-

-. Ah ya veo…-dijo mientras tronaba sus dedos y sus hombres rescataban al pobre pez.- lo siento…Mi nombre es Luigui Bosco, y soy el padrino de la niña…-dijo

-. Sesshomaru Taisho…-dijo recordando el nombre de aquel hombre.- usted no es el mafioso…-

-. Mafioso…Llámame Padrino, ese termino está demasiado anticuado…-dijo.- como está mi pequeña nena….-preguntó a la pequeña con voz dulce el italiano.-

-. Me siento mal…-respondió con tono cansado.- pero no tan mal…para comer helado.- dijo con tos.-

-. Pequeña, no puedes comer helado con esa tos y está fiebre…será luego…-dijo el Padrino.- chicos…-mientras le daba a la pequeña a uno de sus hombres de negro.- llévenla al mejor doctor de la ciudad, díganle que es la ahijada del Padrino Bosco…-dijo mientras estos chicos desaparecían de inmediato con la pequeña ardiendo en llamas.-

-. Señor…yo.- dijo pero paro ya que El Padrino se había sentado en lo que era su silla.-

-. Tome asiento…-dijo cortes mente.- necesitamos hablar de asuntos importante…-dijo serio mientras que Sesshomaru tomaba asiento.- vera…mi hermosa sobrina, hija de mi tercer hermano de la tercera mujer de mi padre está muerta…-

-. Eso ya lo se señor…-

-. Ese es el punto…-dijo.- no sabe nada…ella tiene un hermano mayor, y eso es algo que…para usted era algo desconocido…-

-. Eso…que tanto sabe usted y que quiere con Will.-

-. Yo nada, tengo suficientes personas que me hagan rico, empezando que hay muchos que quieren nadar con los peces…pero ese no es el asunto…Will tiene demasiado poder en sus manos…y no hablo de su magia la cual es un tanto pobre…-

-. Entonces de que me esta hablando vaya al grano.-

-. Ella heredo el ochenta por ciento de la empresa Haunted y también todas las agencias de Publicidad, Modelaje y Maquillaje…Usted ni siquiera sabe que ella tiene también cuatro casas dos en Estados Unidos una en Paris y la otra en Italia, sin dejar de mencionar la mansión que tiene aquí en Japón y los tres departamentos y dos edificios que tiene también aquí…- dijo

-. Es decir, que ella…es la heredera de los huevos de oro…-

-. Por así decirlo si…-dijo.- pero eso no es lo importante aquí, lo importante es que Naraku Haunted está en busca de quien es el heredero universal…-

-. Es decir que si tiene parientes…por parte materna.- susurró.- El, puede pedir la custodia de la niña…-

-. Si y no, Por lo que e visto y por lo que me han informado no hay necesidad de que ella se valla de su hogar ya que es un lugar estable y la pequeña se esta adaptando muy bien a ese ambiente además de que yo no lo permitiría…-dijo muy serio.- pero les pido un favor, quisiera que vendiera las dos casa en estados unidos los dos departamentos de aquí un edificio, y claro yo seré el comprador, si no es mucha molestia…-

-. Para que los quiere…-

-. Es mucho para una niña, además luego se los devolveré, el favor no los edificios… claro si no quieres dormir en una isla….-

-. Bien…Trato…Dígame usted realmente quiere a la niña…-

-. Pues claro… ella me ha enseñado mucho…además la quiero como una hija ya que solo tengo un hijo varón, pero me hubiera encantado tener una princesita como la que tiene usted…se gana el corazón de manera, es como su madre, dulce, y obstinada como su padre…-

-. Bien…-dijo recordando a Anabeth Haunted- debo viajar a América cierto…-

-. Si y también Europa, no se lo olvide, quiero que conozco las Residencias también de allí, y claro también quiero que lleve a Will.-

-. Bien, dentro de un mes…-

-. Un mes…-Repitió.- No dentro de tres días, ya le tengo su pasaje…y toda esta pago.-

-. Pero no puedo ir con Will en esas condiciones.-

-. Lo se, por eso ella se queda, y lo alcanza luego….- Dijo mientras se retiraba de aquella oficina no sin antes decir.- Nos vemos luego Compadre Taisho…-

Cinco días habían pasado y la niña Taisho estaba mejor que nunca, feliz y alegre iba llevada de la mano de la chica de ojos chocolates, ya que sus hermanos y tío estaban de viaje, Inuyasha regresaría en la tarde, y Sesshomaru y Miroku tardarían una semana más en llegar.

-. Dime Kagome…Como es el metro subterráneo…-

-. Pues es un medio de trasporte…es como un tren…- dijo.- pero va bajo tierra…-

-. Y así es como te vas todos los días a la empresa…-

-. Si Will….- dijo antes de bajar por las escaleras.- escucha, se que no sabes leer mucho, pero si te pierdes, solo observa estas palabras…-dijo mientras le enseñaba un pequeño papel con letras.- Tomas el tren que diga…esto.-

-. De acuerdo…El Centro, no es tan difícil.-

-. Bueno…-dijo tomando la mano de la pequeña.- y nunca pero nunca te vallas en la parte de atrás, es decir en el último vagón…-

-. De acuerdo…algo más…-

-. Si…cuando llegue tú hermano espero que te portes bien cuando llegue porque de seguro está cansado…-

-. Pero para eso estás tú para darle un buen masaje en la espalda…y luego a la acción…-dijo la pequeña emocionada.-

-. De donde…-

-. Lo dijo tío miroku…me dijo que después había mucha acción…y caliente…y me explico que solo jugaban a los quemados.-

-. Tú tío Miroku eh…-dijo consternada.

Al momento de caminar el tren se detuvo frente a ellas, y entraron perfectamente, a los minutos llegaron a la estación deseada, pero cierta niña, no pudo con la rapidez de la gente.-

-. Kagome…-dijo mientras la gente la empujaba.- ¡Kagome!-Grito desesperada porque no lograba salir del vagón.- Ayuda…-dijo pero ya era tarde, el tren estaba en movimiento y Kagome estaba Histérica.

-. Will…-dijo pero el tren ya estaba muy lejos.- no puede…-mientras ponía sus manos en la cabeza.- Kami, que haré…Will….-su mano pasaba por la cara mientras veía a un guardia de seguridad.- Señor…-llamando la atención del hombre.- Señor, tiene que ayudarme, he perdido a una niña de cuatro años de ojos dorados y cabello plateado…-dijo apresurada.- puede hacer algo, puede ayudarme….- mientras tomaba el brazo del hombre desesperadamente.-

-. Señorita…La niña estaba en al tren…-preguntó.-

-. Si…-

-. Pues tendrá que esperar…-respondió.- no podemos hallarla hasta que el tren se detenga y que la niña sea vista por alguno de nuestros guardias…Le sugiero que valla a un lugar que la niña conozca, quizás se sepa la ruta, y llegue hasta usted…-

-. No… ¡No puedo ella solo tiene cuatro años como piensa que sabrá irse hasta mi lugar de trabajo!-

-. Señora baje la voz, si no tendrá que irse.-

-. ¡Lo siento pero hasta que no encuentren a Will no me voy!-

-. Pero Kagome.- dijo Sango tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga.- toma tú te, estoy segura de que la pequeña siguió tus instrucciones…-

-. Y si no que…-mientras daba un sorbo a la bebida.-

-. Pues…Inuyasha te va a matar…-

-. Will…-lloraba de la angustia al no saber nada de la pequeña.-

Mientras tanto la pequeña caminaba por el andén, se sentó en el piso frío y canto en silencio una canción que pasaba por su mente, llegaron en su estadía cinco metros de los cuales no leyó el nombre de la dirección hasta que por fin pudo diferenciar uno con las mismas letras que le mostró Kagome.- este debe ser…-mientras entraba en el último vagón del tren y así empezó su marcha, no sin antes darse cuenta de que muchas personas con trajes de cuero y barbas muy largas la veían de manera extraña a lo que solo Atinó a sonreír.- disculpé…-dijo observando a un señor con una pañoleta negra lentes oscuros barba amarillenta y ropa negra.- este va al Centro…-

-. Y quien quiere saberlo.- preguntó el hombre con apariencia de motociclista.-

-. Yo…-dijo un poco asustada por la voz del hombre.-

-. Lo siento pero no deberías perder tú tiempo en hablarle al gran Hulk…-dijo uno más del montón.-

-. Pero es que yo…-dijo tratando de aguantar sus lagrimas.- yo…-

-. Que sucede lloraras…-.

-. ¡Kagome!...- grito la niña con lágrimas en sus ojos.- quiero a mi hermano…-mientras lloraba con más intensidad.- quiero estar con el…-dijo mientras el señor Hulk la tomaba como un padre a su hija.-

-. Pequeña…no llores….solo dinos que sucede…-

-. Es que yo….-mientras relataba la historia a los motociclistas.-

Kagome estaba hecha un saco de nervios y angustia, quería saber de la pequeña Will, no sabía nada, y todo el día se la había pasado llorando de los nervios o mordiendo su pluma, no entendía porque acepto cuidar a la pequeña cuando Bankotsu le dijo que debía hablar con el consulado de España, por razones de su pasaporte.

Faltaba poco para que Inuyasha llegara, más bien dentro de Una hora estaría…

Oh, no Inuyasha su jefe y hermano de la niña desaparecida había llegado una hora antes…

-. Hola Sango…-saludo cansado Inuyasha a su secretaría.-

-. Inuyasha…-dijo una pálida Sango.- porque estas aquí…se suponían que tenías que estar aquí dentro de una hora…-

-. Lo se pero el vuelo se adelanto, y pues…-percatándose de la apariencia de Kagome.- que sucedió…-preguntó el Taisho a la ojos chocolates la cual sufrió una bajada de tención y se desmayo en el acto.-

-. Inuyasha…Kagome…-dijo muy nerviosa Sango.- Will…-

-. Que sucede con Will, esta bien…-

-. Ella…esta perdida…-dijo mientras le daba aire a su amiga con una carpeta.- Se perdió en el metro subterráneo.-

-. Que…-decía El Taisho, mientras se sentaba de golpe en la silla.-

-. El personal del metro la busca…pero no la ha encontrado…-

-. Pero…-El teléfono repico y con ello despertó a Kagome del tirón que le hizo Inuyasha para despertarla.-

-. Que paso con mi hermana…-dijo el dorado.-

-. Ella…-mientras recordaba lo sucedido.- yo la tenía…yo la tome de la mano…pero la gente…-decía llorando como pequeña bebe fuera.- pero se fue…le perdí…- decía llorando sin consuelo.- lo siento…Will…me gritaba por ayuda, y no la pude buscar…- termino llorando con mucha más fuerza desconsolada mientras que Sango interrumpía aquel momento.-

-. Kagome…Conoces a un tal Wikham…-preguntó.-

-. No…-dijo.-

-. Te espera abajo…-

-. Que…-dijo mientras se levantaba y se arreglaba.- quizás son noticias de Will.- saliendo corriendo rápidamente por el elevador, bajando así hasta la recepción.- disculpe…quien….-

-. Señorita…-dijo un hombre Fornido con barba y ojos azules.- Yo soy el señor Wikham…-dijo mientras que del elevador bajaba Inuyasha muy alterado.- hoy en el metro…-

-. Kagome…-dijo molesto.- Usted es el señor Wikham…-preguntó al hombre de ojos azules.-

-.si…- dijo posando su mirada a la joven.- verá su hija, la encontré en tal estado…lloraba nos pidió ayuda y pues…-

-. Will…donde está ella…-preguntó.-

-. Está afuera….-mientras que la chica de ojos chocolates salía rápidamente para encontrarse con un grupo de motociclistas.- Will….-dijo mirando a la niña la cual tenía su falda rosa y una camisa...Negra con un titulo "El extraño mundo de Jack" y por supuesto la cara de su protagonista como centro.-

-. Kagome…-dijo bajándose de los brazos de su ahora nuevo amigo.- ¡Kagome!-grito la niña de emoción mientras abrazaba a la pelinegra.- kagome….-

-. Will…-dijo mientras la cargaba y le daba un beso en la cabeza abrazándola cada ves más fuerte.- querida…gracias al cielo apareciste...-

-. Gracias al cielo porque me dijiste lo que me dijiste…-dijo la niña a la pelinegra.- gracias por enseñarme y por preocuparte por mí…-dijo la niña, mientras el señor Wikham salía para ver aquella escena.-

-. Señorita kagome…espero que no la hayamos hecho esperar y es que teníamos que buscar mi moto que se encontraba en el taller….-

-. No hay que disculparse…gracias por traerla de nuevo…- dijo.- y espero que no haya causado problemas…- mientras que inuyasha salía y lo primero que vio fue a su pequeña hermana en brazos de Kagome…-

-. Will.- dijo mientras la pequeña alargaba sus brazos a su hermano y lo abrazaba.- pequeña…-decía mientras el motociclista rokero intervenía de nuevo.-

-. No hay de que…más bien fue un gusto estar con ella, es más la hicimos miembro de nuestra banda, no es así pequeña Jakie…- dijo

-. Claro Hulk…la próxima vez me enseñas más de los ochenta…-decía mientras sus amigos se marchaban con mucho ruido por las motos.- Kagome…-decía bajándose de los brazos de su hermano- lo siento mucho…-

-. Pequeña…-decía tomándola de los brazos para abrazarla.- lo importante es que estas bien, eso era lo único que me preocupado, pero estas bien…pero que no vuelva a suceder si, desde hoy usaremos taxi…-

-. Estoy de acuerdo…gracias Kagome…-correspondiendo al abrazo.- por preocuparte…-

Y allí Inuyasha comprendió que alguien estaba llegando a su corazón…

Con todos lo meritos…

* * *

xoxo

xoxo

REVIEWS!!


	8. Historias infantiles para llegar a ti

debo recordarles que Inuyasha no me pertence ni ninguno de sus personajes....

* * *

El lobo y la caperucita roja.

La pequeña Will estaba totalmente emocionada por su viaje a Italia, pues, porque era su primera salida en avión, estaba maravillada, miro por quinta vez a la ventanilla al lado de su asiento y quedo encantada, las nubes blancas y puras, que a la vista parecían esponjosas y suaves jugaban alrededor del cielo azul y pacífico, la pequeña con una hermosa sonrisa miraba todo ese hermoso espectáculo natural…

-. Will, te gusta mucho como se ve verdad.- dijo con voz de seguridad que de pregunta a la pequeña, ya que se notaba en sus ojos dorados brillantes de la emoción.-

-. Me encanta Inuyasha…- decía mientras se ponía de pie para sentarse en las piernas de su hermano inuyasha.- ¿comeremos mucho helado no hermano?- pregunto ansiosa.

-. Si…- respondió.-

-. Will deberías descansar ya llevamos parte de la noche en el avión.- dijo una voz dulce con ojos benévolos y aroma a chocolate.- vamos a dormir un rato si…-

-. Kagome….pero…- refuto la pequeña al no querer hacer semejante acto.-

-. Dime… ¿Qué dirá tú hermano Sesshomaru al verte demacrada?, y sin mencionar que no podrás jugar si no descansas un poco…- dijo la joven con voz de madre preocupada.- ve a dormir a tu asiento….

-. Esta bien….pero solo espero que no hagas nada que mi hermano no quiera….- le dijo con cierta picardía.- luego, luego se pone de un humor de perros…- le dijo graciosamente.

Curiosamente las palabras de la niña habían surtido el efecto deseado, ambos quitaron la vista de la niña, se observaron unos minutos, como queriendo decir, que aquellas palabras no eran del todo inocente, y que eran verdad, Kagome bajo la mirada, no podía con aquella mirada tan penetrante, pensó que en algún momento de su vida algo la hubiera afectado más que eso, esa mirada tan penetrante, era más vergonzoso que sus caídas en la preparatoria o sus mentirillas blancas dichas a su madre, pero él, sencillamente sintió aquel placer, algo tan hermoso, aquel acto era inocente y hasta vergonzoso para ambos, y es que hacer el papel de dos adolescentes enamorados era lo suficientemente inmaduro para la edad que tenían, pero eso realmente no importaba, él sabia las palabras exactas que podía decir, como hacerla caer, y ella, pues, solamente sabía como seguir aquella trampa que le tendía el lobo feroz a una caperucita roja.

-. Gracias de nuevo por venir con nosotros, le estoy muy agradecido por acceder a tal petición hecha por Will, fue algo inevitable que se lo dijera.- le dijo, realmente él no quería jugar al lobo y la caperucita, al menos no en este instante, ya le bastaba el saber que ella quizás sentía lo mismo.-

-. No hay de que…Inuyasha sabes que haría cualquier cosa por tú hermana…- le contesto, subió la mirada de chocolate, y lo analizo, pero solo pudo saber lo que ya de antemano ella sabia, él estaba tan o más enamorado que ella.- además es un lujo conocer a Italia…- le dijo mientras miraba para la pequeña ventanilla.-

-. Lo se….he ido antes, pero solo en cuestiones de negocios, recuerdo haber pasado en uno de los museos, *la Galería Nacional de Arte Moderna de Roma, ubicado por supuesto en roma en hermoso, tiene un arte bien esterilizado, se que le gusta el arte…- le dijo mientras la miraba con aquellos ojos seductores.-

-. Si…me fascina el arte…siempre e querido ir a uno en especifico El *Pinacoteca de Brera de Milán….me han dicho que su arte es sumamente hermoso….- le dijo mientras lo miraba y accedía a aquella mirada.- pero ya que no estoy sola, solo espero ir a los lugares que ustedes vallan, con tan solo estar allí es un sueño.- dijo la chica con su voz soñadora.-

-. Y más si se tiene la compañía tan agradable de dos señoritas como ustedes….- le dijo su mirada se dirigía al paisaje de la ventanilla.-

-. El crédito no es solo mío y de la pequeña Will, si no también de un hombre tan agradable como usted…- le dijo siguiendo el jueguito, quería saber a donde llegaría.-

-. En cuanto lleguemos estaremos en Florencia precisamente en Liguria, en donde hay muchas montañas….son hermosas, creo que a Will le gustara, después de todo hay mucho espacio en donde jugar y correr.- dijo entusiasmado con la idea, de que quizás en este viaje podría encontrar el amor y una madre perfecta para Will…

Pero no importaba lo que pasara, ellos sabían muy bien de antemano lo que podría pasar, se miraron mutuamente un par de minutos y luego desviaron sus miradas, solo para pensar, en lo hermoso que sería si algo más sucediera en ese viaje, claro, ya eso lo sabían de antemano….

* * *

bien quiero decirles, que es muy dificil no tener inpiración y cuando uno no tiene, no es el culpable, pero bueno, se que muchos han pasado por momentos desesperados, por la falta de inpiracion, nunca crei caer en uno de esos, pero sucedio, pero he VUELTO!, quiero decir, que esta historia en particular la he leido todo el tiempo, es unas de mis fuentes, ya que refleja lo que un dia fuimos, es decir, refleja que fuimos de niños, algunos llorones otros alegres, miedosos, valientes, rebeldes, o educados, por eso le dare su fin.....cuando realmente necesite un fin, y creanme que no sera muy pronto, con las otras historias, no he decidido aun, pero lo mas probable es que no las continue hasta nuevo aviso, tambien quiero anunciar una nueva hitoria, esta estara muy pronto....a finales del mes de marzo, y si calculan bien, ya estamos terminando este mes, tengo los primero capitulos, pero quisiera que alguien o al menos 2 personas leyeran antes el primer capitulo, quiero saber si realmete estoy haciendo bien, y no, no es por miedo a publicarle, pero el tema es relativamente nuevo, por ello quisiera que me ayudara, la actualizacion de esta historia sera el domingo o quizas antes, depende de cuan este ocupada, espero no haberlo hecho enfurecer, cualquier cosa que quieran decir, soy todo oidos....aqui un adelanto de la nueva historia...

un templo misterioso...la luna caia y el tiempo tambien

los cuatro elementos unidos por una buena causa, y dados de baja por la misma...

el destino estara en peligro pero que lo salvara...

- Mama...dejame dormir...-

esta historia de terror...- No encuentro mi peine mama, y dile a mi hermano que deja sus tonterias...-

de los creadores de, mis tres hombres y yo, y Vida nueva enemigos viejos y nuevos lleva a la lista de historias de Fanfiction...

-. Uno, dos, tres vamos...-

Go! go! emo rengers huaaaaooo Go go emo rengers...

Quiero mover el bote, quiero mover el bote...

Baila a tu cuerpo alegria macarena que tu cuerpo es pa darle alegria y cosa nueva...

y

Hey hey you you i dont like you girlfriend...

El despertar de las eras...

-. espero que todo salga bien.- decía una chica de ojos verdes.-

-. Cuiadado dragon a la vista!!...- mientras la chica quedaba inconsiente.-

-. lo siento...-

proximamente en las lista de ...

GRACIAS!!

-. creo que todavia no hemos acabado...-

fin


	9. La bella y la bestia!

La Bella y La Bestia.

Florencia era un lugar hermoso, lleno de historia, color, y sobre todo amor, la familia Taisho junto con la Higurashi se encontraban en la enorme mansión de la pequeña Will, llamada "La bella vida"

-. ¡Kagome!- grito la pequeña desde uno de los balcones de la mansión.- ¡El almuerzo esta listo!- grito mientras se refugiaba de nuevo en la mansión, mientras que la hermosa chica a la cual llamó se encontraba aún atónita sentada en una de las bancas de mármol del jardín hermosamente decorado con flores exótica de muchos colores, los ojos de la Higurashi aún observaban los ojos dorados que se encontraban observándola a la expectativa de cualquier respuesta por parte de la chica.

15 Minutos antes…

-. Kagome, ¿Podría hablar contigo un momento?-Pregunto el elegante Taisho a la Higurashi.-

-. Claro…- Mientras seguía al Taisho, Kagome pensaba en lo que posiblemente tendrían que hablar, recorrieron el amplio salón de aquella mansión absurdamente hermosa y gigantesca, los ventanales amplios iluminaban su paso, hasta salir por una de las tantas puerta que se dirigían al jardín, el hombre la dirigió hasta uno de los bancos de mármol que se encontraba en el centro de un increíble rosal de rosas rojas.- y dime… ¿De que quieres hablar?- pregunto para dar inicio a la conversación impuesta por él.-

-. Creo que tú estadía ha sido una de las más placenteras en este lugar, pero lamento mucho lo que voy crear en tú mente por lo que voy a decirte.- dijo, en tono serio el Taisho.-

asustas…-

-. Hace unos minutos estuve discutiendo con el Sr. Bosco, el cual muy amable ya ha tomado acciones rápidas para cualquier respuesta tuya.- continuo con una mirada seria, tratando de serenarse, él era una persona paciente, pero en este momento estaba perdiendo los estribos con esta situación, complicada a su parecer.- Hace unos días hemos estado discutiendo el futuro de Will, al parecer, su madre, tenía un hermano, del cual estaba completamente desentendida de unos años para acá, una disputa familiar es lo que me ha dicho el Sr. Bosco lo que ha sucedido con los hermanos.- Dijo recordando la conversación que sostuvo con el Italiano.- Cuando Anabeth muere, automáticamente los bienes de ella pasan a ser de Will, al ser su única hija.-Explico de manera sencilla omitiendo ciertos detalles, mientras que la azabache, no comprendía absolutamente nada y todo de aquella platica, cuando llegaron a la mansión, Miroku había dicho en alguna oportunidad que todo eso era la herencia de Will por parte de su madre, lo cual le sorprendió mucho, debido a la humildad con la que describí la pequeña su antigua casa, la cual, constaba solo de 3 habitaciones, un pequeño jardín donde había un parque con un columpio y una caja de arena, eso y las fotos que días atrás la pequeña niña había mostrado a la azabache mostrándole lo humilde que era la casa, y claro la felicidad que había tenido en ese lugar, observo de nuevo al Taisho, debía entender cada una de las palabras dichas por Él.- Nosotros desconocíamos todo esto, los bienes de Will están valorados cuatro veces más que nuestra empresa, por ello, han decidido, crear un documento en donde Will obtendrá acceso a todo sus bienes a la edad de 21 años, pero hasta entonces, sus guardianes, deben cuidar de sus bienes.- Explico, aclarando algunas dudas de la chica.- Pero como nada es perfecto…-

-. Su tío quiere todo.- atando cabos definió la azabache, que observaba al Taisho fijamente, dándose cuenta de lo muy delicado que era el tema, aún no comprendí ¿Por qué le estaba diciendo todo eso a ella?- lo siento, pero no entiendo ¿por qué debo saber yo esto?

-. Hace 1 hora, el hermano de Anabeth ha llamado, no sabemos como se ha enterado de nuestra estadía aquí, pero lo más preocupante, es que, aquí, el tiene el control, y puede hacer cualquier cosa en contra de nosotros.- Explico mientras masajeaba el puente de su nariz, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos.

Hace una hora, aquel hombre llamado Naraku Haunted, había llamado, con claras intenciones de amenaza hacia la pequeña Taisho Haunted, heredera universal de los bienes de Anabeth Haunted, delegando, que como tío de la pequeña, la niña estaría mejor con él, que con sus hermanos, aquella era una amenaza de muerte literalmente, debido a que si se llevaban a Will, no nada más no la volverían a ver, si no que también cabía la posibilidad de que la pequeña pudiera sufrir algún accidente, ya que el Sr. Bosco tenía la mente llena de posibilidades de que aquel ser, pudiera haber sido el que dio ordenes para acabar con la vida de su padre y Anabeth, eso lo hacia ponerse notablemente nervioso, por eso aquella conversación con la Higurashi era importante.-

-. ¿En que puedo ayudar yo, sabiendo todo esto?- Pregunto Kagome.-

-. En mucho.- Contesto, seguidamente de abrir sus ojos y fijarse en aquella mujer, su única esperanza.- Necesitamos sacar de inmediato a Will de aquí.- Dijo, haciendo pausa, escogiendo sus palabras con objeción tratando de que aquella propuesta sonara decente.- el Sr. Bosco ha preparado un helicóptero cerca de aquí, después de comer, tú, si decides aceptar este plan, deberás marcharte inmediatamente con Will, deberán tomar un avión privado con dirección a Japón y te quedarás con ella.- Revelo el Taisho.- Cabe mencionar que Bankotsu las está esperando al momento de su llegada a Japón, él las llevara al lugar más seguro que considere para ustedes, hasta que Miroku y yo arreglemos todo los documentos de las propiedades de Will aquí junto con el Sr. Bosco, pero para hacer todo esto, debemos ser muy cautelosos.- Termino de explicar el Taisho mientras que la chica miraba atónita.- Se que es un poco precipitado, pero debo decirte que si ninguno de nosotros las alcanza en menos de cuatro días en Japón, debo pedirte que, cuides a Will junto con Bankotsu, ya que estamos a la expectativa de cualquier cosa…-

Aún no daba a revelar, lo más serio de la situación, Naraku era un poderoso hechicero negro, él cual podría acabar con todo a su paso, pero aún le faltaba una pieza de su rompecabezas, y era un extraño objeto que ocupaba Anabeth antes de morir, no sabía lo que podría ser, pero debía averiguarlo pronto, de lo contrario, su hermana, Will, estaría en peligro hasta no poder defenderse bien, debía desarrollar su magia a como fuera. Lo bueno de todo es que Bankotsu había revelado una faceta muy pero muy acertada para aquella situación, era un guerrero guardián de aquella joya, lo supo al momento de que de inmediato el Sr. Bosco le había otorgado papeles extra oficiales de la joya que cargaba Anabeth antes de morir, y aunque él no confiaba completamente en hechiceros, confiaba en que el amor que Bankotsu le tenía a su hermana sería suficiente como para poder protegerla.

-. Entiendo…- Mientras analizaba aquella compleja situación, no todos los días te dicen que la niña que tanto aprecias esta en peligro de muerte.- Acepto…- dijo sin pensarlo dos veces.- pero, ¿Inuyasha?-

-. …- no podía responder aquella pregunta, aquella mujer preguntaba por su hermano y no sabía, **no debía,** _no podía, _decir donde se encontraba, por el bien de su hermana, y el de la Higurashi.- Saldrás luego del almuerzo, todo esta empacado, si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamar a Ayamen y pedirle lo que sea, ella sabe la situación a medias, al igual que Sango.- Explico mientras se ponía de pie e intentaba marcharse.-

-. No… a Inuyasha no le ha pasado nada cierto...?- No podía ser, lo que le había dicho Sesshomaru era aterrador, si ese tal Naraku le había hecho algo a Inuyasha para llegar a Will, su corazón.- ¡dimelo, dime que ha pasado con Inuyasha!-

-. Puede que ya no este con nosotros.- declaro, la verdad, no sabía nada de su hermano, pero no le daba buena espina.- ¿Lo quieres?-pregunto.

-. Yo…- se quedo muda por unos minutos, no sabía que podía responder, era sencillo, pero su corazón ardía de solo pensar de que algo malo hubiera ocurrido con él.- Si…-

-. Entonces debes irte, y hacer todo lo que te he explicado…- dijo, para finalizar, quería hacer una pregunta, la última a la Higurashi.- ¿Estas dispuesta a cualquier cosa por Inuyasha y Will?- preguntó a la expectativa de cualquier respuesta…

Presente…

Esa pregunta la tomo desprevenida, Claro que haría cualquier cosa por la pequeña, era un amor, una monada, era Will y sus locas ideas de niña, pero con Inuyasha.- Haría lo que sea por Will, y más si debo protegerle de ese monstruo llamado Naraku…pero Inuyasha…-

-. No digas más…vamos a comer, que Will debe de estar desesperada porque no has ido….- comento mientras ambos daban marcha al gran comedor, en donde se encontraba la pequeña con tío miroku y el Sr. Bosco.- Perdonen la tardanza…-

-. No te preocupes hermano…- dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa a lo que comía un exquisito platillo italiano.- apenas vamos a empezar…- comento.- al que no voy a perdonar es al Inubaka, hmp, ya el padrino me ha dicho que se ha ido por negocios…-

-. Bambina cuando tú hermano regrese, te dará un muy bonito regalo si te portas bien…- dijo el Italiano mientras observaba sentarse a la Higurashi y al Taisho, comprendió, por la mirada de ambos, que ya habían hablado y que la respuesta de la chica fue positiva.- Ahora debes portarte muy bien con esta hermosa señorita cuando regreses a Japón, recuerda que aún tienes clases…- dijo sonriendo de manera ladina a su bambina.-

-. Si padrino.-

La pequeña Will no sabía la cruel tormenta por la que apenas iba a empezar a pasar, solo aquellos adultos, sabían la crueldad de lo que podría ser su destino si cayera en manos de Naraku…

Mientras en un lugar alejado de aquella residencia, en la oscuridad se eschucho un…

-!Aaaaaaaaah!- Un grito atemorizador inundo aquella habitación oscura, por la mente de aquel joven de ojos rojo y mirada verde espeluznante, pasaban imágenes de la azabache, y una pequeña de ojos dorados como el sol…

_Porque Él era la bestia vestido de Cordero, y ella era la mujer más bella que el algún día conocería….._


End file.
